Twilight Angel
by silverwritinggoddess
Summary: Re-write of Twilight Night, minus all of the Sailor Scouts. After the battle with Chaos, Adachi Sakura, aka, Sailor Night, is the sole survivor. She is now in possession of all of the Sailor Crystals, the Silver Millennium Crystal included, of which she is charged to protect. Having suffered enough with bad memories, Sakura leaves Japan in search of a new life (full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, everyone! Welcome to Twilight Angel. It's a re-write of Twilight Night with one major difference, no Sailor Scouts (alive at least). Here's the summary.  
 _  
_

 ** _Summary:_**

 _After the battle with Chaos, Adachi Sakura, aka, Sailor Night, is the sole survivor. She is now in possession of all of the Sailor Crystals, the Silver Millennium Crystal included, of which she is charged to protect. Having suffered enough with bad memories, Sakura leaves Japan in search of a new life and a new place she can call home._

 _Sakura finds a remote town in the mountainous region of Washington called Forks. Instead of finding peace, she finds something she had hoped to have left behind back in Tokyo. What's a retired Sailor Scout to do?_

* * *

 _I can't believe I'm putting myself through hell._

By Hell, I mean going back to high school. I lived far too long as a manic-depressive zombie after losing all of my trusted friends and companions in the battle against Chaos. Chaos had been defeated but it came at the lives of my friends. Personally, I shouldn't have survived the battle either but the planet needed to be protected. Usagi's spirit came to me after the fight and told me not to feel so guilty. I had done my job as a soldier and that I deserved to live a normal life. So here I am, I guess.

 _Well, Usagi, I'm doing what you have suggested._

I'm now walking towards the doors of Forks High School and I'm seriously starting to regret my decision to return to school. Too many people are staring at me and pointing out my silvery, lavender hair. My hair used to be a deep shade of purple but now I can pass an albino (thanks to 'inheriting' the Silver Crystal) and I know that will pass school regulations. With strict military bearing, I stride on into the school and ignore everyone's curious glances. Some kid, Eric, comes up to greet me and offers me to show me around the school. I'm about to blow him off but remember that Usagi would want me to get to know other people.

"Sure, I guess." I reply.

I'm not really known to be polite but I'm trying to reestablish myself with the living world so I know I have to make an attempt at being friendly. Eric kindly leads me to the office while chatting off my ear trying to learn everything there is to the new girl. There's nothing wrong with him per se. He, just like everyone else, is super curious. He does have a kind soul, though. He introduces me to the school secretary, who hands me my class schedule and a map of the school. I sigh.

"It's overwhelming, isn't it?" Eric asks compassionately.

"Indeed it is. It's definitely different from the schools in Japan." I remark.

I look at my schedule and it's English class with Mr. Banner. Eric has government class to go to but he instructs me where to go. I thank him and go on my way.

After giving the teacher my slip to sign, he assigns me a spot next to a boy named Edward Cullen. I had been watching him surreptitiously as his lack of an aura had caught my attention as I entered my classroom. Of course, I'm assigned to the empty spot next to him and as I soon as I get even near him, he goes rigid. He gives me a furious glare with his coal-black eyes.

 _Now that's interesting._

It's not that I'm not used to hostility. I've dealt with hostility during my time as a Sailor Scout so that's nothing new. It's strange, though, that someone should react to my strange presence in that manner. As soon as I sit down next to him, he leans over and away from me, as if I smelled bad or something. Okay, now this is starting to piss me off. I've done nothing to this guy. I glare at him right back.

 _Keep this up, asshole, and I'll give you a reason to lean away from me._

I can't believe that I have to put up with this for close to an hour. It's an hour that I have to put up with my power stick pulsing inside my shirt. Even though I'm supposed to be a retired Sailor Scout, you just never know where trouble may pop up from...and it's looking like I found some. Fan-fucking-tastic. I sigh. Well, if Cullen is going to be rude then I am going to be rude right back.

Lunch

"So what happened in English?" A girl named Jessica asks.

"Not exactly sure, to be honest." I reply.

Most of the people I'm sitting with have pretty much welcomed me into their circle, save one, of course. As I'm describing what had transpired in class, I feel a strange prick at the base of my neck...like I'm being watched. I search the cafeteria in search of the pair of eyes and lo and behold, I catch Edward Cullen at me glaring at me. I glare at him back and send him a double bird before turning back to my table mates, ignoring the chuckle coming from the big guy sitting with Cullen. A few of my companions chuckle as well, while Lauren has her jaw dropped.

"I've never seen anyone give pretty boy the bird, much less two birds." Mike Newton says.

By the time I step into Biology class, I am thoroughly pissed off. I am sick and tired of being subjected to hostility. So, without meaning to, as Edward comes in, I shove him against the wall without effort and get into his face. This causes him to cringe but I don't give a fuck at this point.

"Listen up, Cullen." I growl. "If you have a problem with me, say it to my face and don't just glare at me. Don't treat me like a piece of shit."

The class goes silent and stays silent when I return to my seat. I grin at the fear that I have instilled in some of my classmates. I do feel bad for Angela, though. Angela is one of the few students who actually is interested in me as a person. She is a complete sweetheart so I send her a quick apology before our teacher comes in to begin the lesson.

 _Can the rest of the day go faster?_

Not fast enough. I can feel Jessica's fear and curiosity. She's afraid but she wants to ask me about my little outburst. One withering look and she turns her attention onto her lesson. I can't explain what happened without letting my secret identity as Sailor Night slip. Plus, as I see it, my unusual strength is no one's business.

 _I hope gym class goes better._

Let's just say my unusual strength nearly got me into trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank the gods."

The rest of the day has flown by and I'm out the door like a shot. My little outburst from sixth period hasn't deterred Mike from trying to befriend me in Gym class. So after the last bell of the day, I practically run to my sweet Chevy Corvette and get the hell out of dodge. Don't get me wrong, Mike is a nice guy but he reminds me of a Golden Retriever...relentless and never gives up, kind of like Eric and Tyler as well.

 _This isn't what I need right now._

Only one person in my entire lifetime has held my heart but he died...died because of me. When I was still living in Tokyo, a youma had appeared in a public store. I couldn't transform because of so many witnesses so when it tried to attack me, the one man who I had loved with a passion defended me and was killed, succumbing to his injuries. I thought I'd spend the rest of my life with him but that changed when he tried to defend me. Since then, I have never been with another man.

 _Takuya..._

Even though it's been nine centuries since the incident, it still hurts. I sigh as I pull myself together and redirect my thoughts on Forks itself. On the first night that I slept here, I didn't really detect anything out of the ordinary. However, on the second night, something caught my attention. I had heard lightning quick feet passing by my house. A normal human wouldn't have picked up on it. Shortly after that, low and heavy steps sauntered passed by. It was only then I picked up on the magic of the atmosphere. Figures that I would stumble onto something unusual. It's something that I plan on investigating at a later date.

"What the fuck?"

As I'm pulling out of the parking lot, a silver Volvo decides to cut me off. Wouldn't you know it? The windows are tinted so I can't see who the driver is. The principal is outside monitoring so I can't really shout what I want to say. The only thing that comes to mind is...

"Stupid, shiny Volvo owner."

"Geez, you're a real charmer, Eddie." Emmett says sarcastically.

News got around that the new girl slammed Edward Cullen into a wall in Biology class. Edward sighed. It was his failure to hunt that caused his terrible behavior, a failure that he has since rectified, towards his new classmate. Now that he thought about it, there was something about Adachi Sakura that made him rather curious about her. Other than her overly enticing scent, her seemingly unusual strength and the silence of her mind, caught his attention. He had to admit, though, that if she hadn't manhandled him in class, there would have been a terrible accident and he was happy that it didn't happen. Suddenly, he felt himself relax.

"Thanks, Jasper."

Jasper Cullen was the latest addition to their family and the newest to their vegetarian way of life. He still had his struggles from time to time but he dealt with them fairly well. Carlisle had stated that it was very natural to have such moments of weakness. Edward could sympathize with his brother and he understood those weaknesses himself. However, what made Jasper unique in his own was that he dealt with the power of empathy.

"Why don't you try to befriend her?" Alice Cullen pipes in.

Edward knew better than to state his reasons. His sister was the seer of the family and most of her visions came to pass and as a mind reader, he knew better than to argue with her. The only comfort that he had was that her visions were subject to change and not set in stone. Alice had seen of vision of Adachi Sakura becoming part of their family. As lovely as the vision was, Edward had no desire of taking her life.

"I would be so happy if she were to become part of our family." She adds.

"Hn."

"How could you let yourself get bested by a human, Eddie?" Emmett asks.

Good question. Edward had to admit that it served him right to go without hunting for a week. However, he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. It just caught him off guard to smell such an unusually enticing scent. Now that he thought about it, everything about Adachi Sakura puzzled him. Furthermore, he sensed something...otherworldly about her. There was an air of mystique that surrounded her. At times, though, he had noticed that she had what seemed to be a military bearing that reminded him of Jasper. Speaking of Jasper, he had told him that he sensed a deep sadness inside her, like she had a scar upon her soul.

Edward was bound and determined to figure out the enigma that was Adachi Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

"Be friendly." Alice gently reminded.

If Edward was going to get anywhere with his new classmate, he had to be on his best behavior no matter what. He fed on animal blood to the point where he nearly got sick. She held secrets inside her...secrets that would have been typically accessible for him had she been like other humans. However, it was clear that she wasn't like other humans. Heck, her otherworldly aura made it seem like she wasn't along with that unusual strength of hers. Whatever the case, he would try to find out one way or another.

So as he strode into their first class of the day, Sakura was already sitting down with a book in place. She wasn't going to give him the time of day and why should she? He acted like a complete ass towards her. Socializing with others was NOT his forte, mind you and he didn't need to be a mind reader to know that she couldn't stand him. He didn't blame her one bit. Still, he had to try, no matter how enticing she smelled. Time to turn on the charm.

"Hello."

"Hm."

"I must apologize for my rudeness the day. I was not feeling the best."

 _Sakura's POV_

 _Is he actually talking to me?_

He actually is talking to me. Holy crow! The asshole is trying to be polite. I'm in shock...note the sarcasm. He has a charming personality as of now and that makes me very curious. What the hell does he want? I'm not going to believe this sudden change of heart until I know he means it. Furthermore, his eyes aren't the pitch black they had been the other day. They are actually a pleasant honey color. Topaz, I guess it would be.

 _That lack of an aura is really throwing me off._

"May I ask what brought you to Forks?" Edward asks.

"I guess you can say I wanted a fresh start."

It's the truth. For the next couple of minutes, we stay silent and it's during those few minutes that I feel a gentle probing against the barrier of my mind. Interesting. Who would have thought I would meet a mind reader here? I smile as my power stick begins to pulse in warning. Forks has some fascinating secrets. It looks like Sailor Night might have to make an appearance sooner or later.

"You know," Edward starts. "You're pretty strong for someone your size. What's your secret?"

Sad to say, he's right. I'm only five-foot-one but picking up guys, like Edward, is child's play. The heaviest guy I have picked up was about three hundred and fifty pounds. However, I just give my table mate a withering glare. I don't have to answer all of his questions. I just go back to reading my book that I had in my had, telling him that I work out and lift weights. Before I know it, the world is tuned out.

Well, after today's incident, I'm definitely positive that there's some supernatural activity going on. Who knew? Again, note the sarcasm. I'm currently in Forks Hospital after a really strange incident. I had gotten out of my car and started across the parking lot when Tyler took a turn too fast and hit a patch of black ice. He spiraled out of control and started coming towards me. I would have dodged it if a certain Cullen hadn't jumped in and stopped the van with his bare hands.

 _I know what I saw. I'm not crazy._

The dent in the side of Tyler's van was huge. That definitely tells me that Edward isn't human and another thing...how the heck did he get to me so fast? I grilled him on it but claims that he had been next to me but that I had missed him. Bullshit. He wasn't anywhere near me when that accident happened. It's physically impossible for him to move as fast as he did. The only thing that comes to my mind is that he's some kind of youma. He doesn't seem to be a youma, though, despite how pale he is.

"What the hell is going on in Forks?"

"Hm? Did you say something, Adachi-san?"

I look up and in comes the good doctor himself, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. According to Jessica, the good doctor is the adoptive father of the pale bunch at school. He is surprisingly young. I'd peg him in his early to mid-twenties at the most. He has blonde hair and the same honey-colored eyes that Edward does. Now that strikes me as odd. Way too much of a coincidence. The kids at school all have the same eye color and they are supposed to be adopted.

"Eh. Just muttering to myself."

I sigh. I have no home to return to in Tokyo. I suppose I can contact Usagi's spirit through her crystal and see what she has to say. I can do the same with the other sailor crystals as well and even utilize their power if the situation calls for it. Dr. Cullen gives me a precautionary check up to see if I have suffered a concussion or any other damage before telling me that he would fetch the discharge papers.

 _Geez! His hand is so cold!_

I would take out the silver crystal and contact Usa-chan but I'm not going to risk it right now. I can hear Tyler over in the next room freaking out and worrying about me. I can hear Dr. Cullen, who must have stopped, reassuring his patient that I'm okay and that he needs to stay in bed. Hm. Must have been a little bit banged up after that 'crash.' I would imagine he either hit himself on the steering wheel or got cut up by some glass.

 _What is it about their lack of auras?_

My mind goes back to that. I'm missing something here, but I'm not sure what it is. It's when the door starts to open and Dr. Cullen enters when the answer hits me. People don't have auras when they die. These people are literally the walking dead. Not of the zombie type, of course, but something just as dangerous.

 _Vampires._

"Alright, Adachi-san, if I can get your signature then you'll be free to go."

I'm signing the papers when Tyler goes off in another round of hysterics. I swear, Dr. Cullen must have an infinite amount of patience because he doesn't flinch at all at the outburst. A nurse comes in, looking worse for the wear, asking for his assistance. He nods and says he'll be there in a moment. Once my paper work is done, we shake hands and he's off to check on Tyler. I'm gathering my things when the one person I need to speak to comes in.

"Just the man I wanted to see."


	4. Chapter 4

"There's no way you could have moved that fast."

"This again?"

"Yes, again. It's physically impossible for you to have moved."

"I was right there. You just didn't see me."

"Bullshit. I know exactly what I saw."

I'm not about to let up on Edward any time soon. When I was still under Beryl's influence and working for the Dark Agency, I was put in charge of the Torture and Interrogation unit. Shamefully, I must admit that I enjoyed interrogations simply because if I didn't get any cooperation from the enemy, I tortured them. That's another part of my past that I'm definitely not proud of but I will also say that interrogations have taught me to never back down. I give Edward a very hard stare and he relents after awhile, asking me to trust him. Fine, but under the condition that he doesn't leave anything out. He nods.

I go into the next room to check on Tyler and he's bandaged up. He definitely got cut up by the glass for sure and it looks like he got a bump on the head as well. He's freaking out and apologizing to me for being stupid. He doesn't even realize that Edward is with me. Holy crow. He is very hysterical. I tell him that I'm perfectly fine and that he didn't hurt me.

"Everybody else is worried about you, too."

"Everybody?"

"Just about the entire school is here." Edward clarifies.

I really don't want to push through the hoards of classmates and I can tell that golden boy doesn't want to either. Neither one of us say anything as we make our way through. Everyone is constantly asking me if I'm okay and want the story of what happened. I promise them to tell them the story tomorrow but I need to go back and get my car. Speaking of stories, the story I'm coming up with is stretching beyond the normal scope of stories. At the same time, it makes the most sense considering his lack of an aura. Come to think of it, Dr. Cullen didn't have an aura either.

"No one's going to believe you." Edward says when we're alone.

"Wasn't planning on telling anyone. It's ridiculous at best." I reply.

My companion smirks before I wipe it off with reminding him of what he promised me. He fucking owes me that much. If he reneges, I swear I will send him flying across the hospital parking lot.

"I owe you nothing." He growls at me.

"Are you in the habit of going back on your word?"

I cock an eyebrow. I've dealt with men who have acted like Edward before so this is nothing new. However, they weren't part of the supernatural. The golden boy tries to get out of it by saying that I must have hit my head but I refute him by saying his father had no evidence that I had head trauma. Asshole. I'm standing my ground, giving him my hardest stare before he finally sighs and asks me what I think had happened. Without missing a beat, I repeat everything that I saw that morning and in the precise order that it happened.

"You're not going to drop this, are you?"

"Fuck no. I..."

I stop right there. I nearly told him that I used to be part of the Torture and Interrogation unit of the Dark Agency. Edward prods me to continue. I sigh.

"I honestly wonder why you even rescued me at all."

Edward looks at me with surprise on his face before giving me a quiet 'I don't know' and walks away. I swear to god, for a guy, he sure has some heavy mood swings. He makes me, the queen of PMS, look rather tame. I head on out, prepared to walk back to school, when the local police chief offers me a ride back.

We discuss Forks a little bit before I gently ease the conversation towards the Cullens. I tell him that I met the good doctor today after an incident at school. Chief Charlie Swan speaks very highly of the Cullens, especially of the doctor. He's very passionate about his work and a very compassionate person. I can't disagree with that. Despite his supernatural status, he is an exceptionally kind person. When he had been treating me, you could tell that he cared about what he did. I can't disrespect him for that.

The chief tells me he had been worried about the group of teenagers that had come along but had no trouble with them at all.

"I have more trouble with kids whose families have been here for generations."

"That says a lot." I remark.

I'm dropped off at school, bid the man good night and drive home.

* * *

"Just great. I get away from Tokyo just to run back into the supernatural."

I sigh. My house is huge, maybe a little too big for me really, but it was the only other place out in the woods that I could find. It's a two-story home that I got for a reasonably low price. It has a wrap-around porch, which is nice, and the location is private. I like privacy, thank you, and it allows me to train in peace. I want to stay on my toes just in case something unexpected comes up. Well, something has and Sailor Night has to come out of retirement...damn it. I never thought that I'd have to become her again after fighting for so long and losing everyone that I loved in the process. Sure, I have my own powers on top of the Sailor Crystals but power doesn't mean a damn thing to me.

I take the Silver Crystal out of a safe that I keep hidden. The Sailor Crystals are stored in there, too, and I take them out as well. It's been a little while since I contacted their spirits. I miss them so much. I still feel guilty for not only being the sole survivor in the battle against Chaos, I feel miserable when I remember what I did to all of them when I was still under Kunzite's control.

"Sakura-chan," Usagi's voice calls. "Stop feeling guilty."

A young woman of eighteen appears before me. I sigh. I can't touch her but she can touch me. I miss playing with her meatball hair style and combing it. I miss teasing her for her large appetite, although, to be fair, that had been caused by the silver crystal draining her energy. Her blue eyes smile at me and my defenses drop. I will admit that when I first encountered Usagi, her eyes and warm smile had stopped me in my tracks.

"Sorry, Usa-chan." I say with a grin.

"Something's bothering you. I can tell."

"My guilt aside, Usa, I've run into something unusual."

I describe the Cullens in full detail. They're perfect in every way. They're beautiful and graceful, I say, but they lack an aura. No aura means they're dead, if you recall. I describe their topaz eyes and that they don't eat human food. At this, Sailor Mars' spirit pops up. She is the resident psychic of the group and has the most experience with the supernatural.

"It sounds like you came across a group of Cold Ones." The raven-haired beauty remarks.

"Cold Ones? As in...?"

"Vampires."

Well, fuck me. I've said it before. I leave Tokyo to live a normal life only to run into a bunch of vampires. The Cold Ones have skin much like diamond and are beautiful, as opposed to the ones we read in books (you know, the ugly and decrepit). The most common detail they all share are red eyes. Mars advises me to be wary of the Cullens just in case it's a ruse. Personally, I don't think it is, but I don't say this out loud. I've never dealt with vampires like these before.

"Your scythe should be able to cut through their skin."

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that." Usagi remarks.

Silently, I agree with the former moon princess. I really don't want things to come to that. One thing does strike me, though.

"How do you know about these Cold Ones?" I ask.

It turns out, Usagi, in one of her previous lifetimes, had come across a newly turned Carlisle. She had helped him escape under the guise of a peasant woman and gave him the strength to withstand the three days of burning he suffered through. She had revealed herself to him without meaning to but he had honor. That I have to agree. I've seen it for myself.

"It probably took him a good couple of centuries to completely resist the scent of human blood." Usagi says.

"Only our little Koneko would befriend a vampire." Uranus, suddenly appearing, says with a smirk.

"And now, me." I add. "I go to school with a bunch of them."

"A coven?"

"So it would seem."

I pull out my power stick. I tell them it pulses every time when I'm near them but not as it would if there had been a dangerous enemy out and about. Still, I promise to call upon their strength if, and when, I need it. We bid farewell. I sigh as I put the crystals back in the safe. I haven't absorbed them into me because I never had a reason to do so. The last time I had done so had been against Chaos.

 _It's too early to go to bed yet._

I look outside and the night calls to me. I raise my power stick and shout out those familiar words.

 _"Night Eternal Power!"_

It dawns on me that I missed the rush of power flowing through me. It's been a long time since I've transformed and the weight of my scythe is a great comfort to me. I head straight outside and begin some much needed training.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Just to clarify, Sailor Night will have her Eternal form (transformation phrase last chapter has been corrected). Hope you enjoy the read!

* * *

Despite last night's heavy training, I feel really good. Rejuvenated, as a matter of fact. I feel like I can run fifty laps around Japan and do fifty more. Forks will have to do, though, and that extra energy is going to be put to good use. Everyone is expecting me to be at school today and I'm pretty sure it's going to be like dealing with the paparazzi. In a town like Forks, everything is going to be brought to the forefront. I sigh. I grab my breakfast of an egg, muffin and coffee before heading off to school.

As I expected, as soon as I parked my car, I'm mobbed by a bunch of students. Most of them are pretty concerned about my well-being, which is rather nice. A lot of them, though, are just trying to get my point of view of what happened. Lauren Mallory is the only one who doesn't give a crap and I don't care. She's a pain in the ass anyway. I noticed that no one seemed to care about Edward himself but I suppose it's because no one saw him. However, no one watches him like I do. Considering that I am a soldier, I am trained to keep special eye on things, or people, that seem very out of place. In my case, the entire Cullen clan is completely out of place. To be fair, though, a lot of people have noticed that.

Upon further inspection at lunch, I come to the conclusion that there is a whole coven of vampires in Forks. Of course, upon my conclusion comes a bunch of new questions. How are they walking among us? Where do they get their sustenance? How are they resisting the scent of human blood? I sigh as the bell for sixth period begins to ring. I'm hoping Cullen will drop a hint at least but I doubt it. Getting information from him is like extracting teeth...painful and difficult. If we lived in the times of the Negaverse, my methods would get me information a lot quicker.

"Hello, Cullen." I greet.

The golden statue nods in acknowledgement but says nothing, much less gives me any direct eye contact. Here we go again and he's leaning away from me, too. For an undead guy, he is acting like a baby. Sheesh. Well, I suppose this is something I would rather deal with rather than dealing with Tyler hounding me around school. He feels so guilty that he's bent on making amends with me, even though I told him multiple times that it was an accident. Truth be told, it's getting on my nerves.

 _I'll come up with something._

The snow from that icy morning has now disappeared. The clouds vanished with the bright sun, bringing a nice warm change to the climate. Mike is really excited about this development as he had made some plans to the beach earlier in the year. Believe it or not, it actually sounds fun; much more fun than the upcoming spring dance. I have no desire to go but a couple of classmates are bound and determined for me to ask them...as it is girl's choice. Speaking of, Jessica had approached me earlier today for permission to ask Mike.

"I'm not going to the dance." I say. "You don't need my permission at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Damn straight."

The following day, something is clearly wrong, and I should have known that Mike had something to do with it. Jessica doesn't want to speak with me and is sitting as far away from me as she possibly can. I have a feeling that she got an 'I need to think about it' routine from her choice partner. Mike only confirms it when he comes up to me and casually mentions that she had asked him to the dance.

"And?"

"I said I had to think about it."

 _Damn it, Mike! Jessica has the hots for you! Ugh, boys._

It's very clear that she does. She gives me these jealous looks when she thinks I'm not looking. Plus, she's completely obvious when it comes to Mike. Mike is very oblivious when it comes to the opposite sex. Sheesh. Even my Takuya hadn't been this stupid when he and I started to go together. Newton is such a blockhead. I ask him why even though I already know the answer. He says:

"I was hoping you would ask me to the dance."

"Sorry, Mike. I have plans that I can't cancel."

"Why not?"

"I scheduled these months in advance, Mike." I say firmly. "Go to Jessica. You shouldn't keep a lady waiting."

Mike slinks off like a dog with his tail between his legs, leaving me in peace. I hate doing that but he needs to understand that I'm not interested and that no means no. Now if the other two boys would get a clue, that would be absolutely great. I sigh before pulling out my Biology notes. I'm not even past the first line when I feel a gentle probing against my mind. I'm tempted to call Cullen out for his antics but the instructor comes in and begins class. However, it's during a break in the lecture that Edward finally acknowledges me.

"Adachi-san."

"Hm? What does golden boy want?" _A formality. That's very telling._

Edward gives me a glare, while I smirk. If I'm going to be treated this way, then I'm going to simply return the favor and be a jerk right back. He sighs in resignation.

"I know I'm being rude and I'm sorry but it's better if we weren't friends."

"Do you hear me complaining?" I snark.

I've heard this excuse before but it came from King Endymion himself. I do remember that incident very well. Poor Usagi. Her heart had been brutally shattered by her present husband and I nearly went to his apartment to beat the shit out of him but was talked out of it. The only other person that had been on board with me had been Uranus. She got talked out of it, too. It was just hard to watch the moon princess suffer because of the man. When we traveled to the future, I gave the future Endymion hell for it because he could have altered the future with his actions. Thank god he acknowledged that fact.

Even though I'm used to being a solitary warrior, I'm still envious of those who find that special someone and stay together. I thought I had my forever with Takuya but he had been taken from me brutally. I would suppose it would have been my punishment for what I had to the Sailor Scouts in the beginning but it doesn't meant that it doesn't hurt. It makes me shudder just thinking about the past. Edward asks me if there's anything wrong, but I shrug him off and say it's nothing major.

"It'd be healthy if you shared what's bothering you."

"No. It's not like you care anyway, Cullen." I say. "Even now, I wonder if you still regret saving me that day."

Edward gives me a startled look before I leave him behind for Gym class. Thankfully, I'm allowed to sit out today. The coach explained that he wanted the other students to be safe. He gave me a wry grin, too, which I couldn't help returning. Thankfully, it allowed me to keep away from Mike, who's still giving me these woeful glances at me. Once the final bell rings, I'm out the door like a shot and I'm nearly home free when Eric stops me to ask me to the dance. I gently tell him that it's girls choice, at which he blushes, and then I 'regretfully' inform him that I have plans that I had made in advance.

"Oh, well maybe another time, then." Eric says.

"Yeah."

I'm on my way out of the parking lot when a familiar Volvo decides to cut me off and block me! The little fucker! If I didn't value my Corvette, I would smash his damn car into smithereens! I'm about to get out of my car to confront him when, you guessed it, Tyler knocks on my window. I know I haven't been perfect in life but quit sending me unwanted suitors! Patiently, I lower my window.

"Not my fault. Cullen's holding up the damn line."

"I know. I was just hoping you would ask me to the dance."

"I'm sorry, Tyler, but I have plans that I had made months ago and I can't cancel them."

"That's okay. We still got prom."

He wanders off. Fuck. Now he's going to tell everyone he has a date to the prom. I wouldn't be surprised if that would be the case. Fate freaking hates me! She loves to mock me! Damn you, Edward Cullen!


	6. Chapter 6

"What was the hold up yesterday, Cullen?"

Edward is causally appraising my Chevy Corvette when he turns those eyes of his onto me and grins. I intentionally parked away from his stupid Volvo to erase the temptation of smashing it with my car. Of course, I really wouldn't do it. I value my car too much to do so and it's not just the monetary value. It had been a present from the scouts before the battle with Chaos. It would be an insult to their memory if I did such a thing. I treasure the car just as much as I treasure our friendship.

"Figured I would give Tyler a chance to stop you."

"I swear to god, you seem to enjoy irritating me rather than ignoring me." I mumble.

His eyes flicker before he smirks at me. Whenever he's not having his mood swings, he can be awfully irritating. It's one of those times I wish that I can use my scout powers and teach him a lesson. It's a very tempting idea but, for some reason, I think that's what he's trying to do. He wants me to blow my cover or slip up as far as my secrets go, anyway. I'd rather not let anyone know that I fight evil in a mini-skirt.

 _Imagine the pandemonium that would cause around here._

"It would be prudent that we weren't friends," Edward says, cutting into my thoughts. "I never said anything about not wanting to be."

"Thank you so much for clearing that up." I reply, rolling my eyes.

English class, the next day, passes pretty much without a hitch. Mike, Eric, and Tyler are still sulking because I turned them all down. Of course, they forgave me pretty fast as they greeted me at the door as per their morning ritual. Also, weather reports are showing that it'll be warmer and brighter than usual, making Mike really excited about a trip to the beach. He kindly invited me on the trip and I made the decision to go. I thought it would be fun. It will definitely be a nice change from all the rain.

 _Rain..._

That's why the Cold Ones walk so freely here. It's constantly cloudy and have no worries about being exposed as walking disco balls. Now that one question has been answered, I still have other questions to work on, like...what do they feed on? I know Mars said to be careful as it might be a ruse to fool civilians but I still can't help that they don't feed on humans. I'm not sure why that is but that's my gut instinct. I sigh. With that aside, my life has been pretty darn normal and it's surprising given the fact that there are vampires living here in Forks. I haven't heard of any vicious attacks on humans yet. Of course, it doesn't mean I have let my guard down. Quite the contrary, actually. I've increased my training regimen. I had to stop last night, though, because I felt an odd presence approach my house. I searched the shadows and saw a figure but couldn't tell who it was because they dashed off almost right away.

 _Lunch..._

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again." Jessica comments.

"Hm?"

Jessica notes that he's not sitting at the same table as his siblings are. He's sitting alone and, clearly, staring at me. He gives me this crooked smile and I can almost feel how insulted Jessica is. I tell her that I'm going to see what he wants. Maybe he needed help with his homework? I doubt it but I don't say this out loud to her. I grin at her, which she returns, before I saunter off to talk to Edward.

"Care to sit with me, today?" Edward asks cheerfully.

"Sure."

I sit down and start eating my lunch. For someone who wants to avoid me, he sure isn't doing a very good job of it. Now that I notice _that,_ he's rather calm and poised. It bothers me that he's comfortable with walking in the human world and resisting human blood. This keeps getting weirder and weirder.

"What's on your mind?"

"Lot's of things! Now that I'm not going to the dance, I have to keep myself preoccupied."

"I thought you had plans."

"That, Edward, was just to get out of it. You wouldn't want to go to a dance with a bunch of dogs, now, do you?"

To my surprise, he actually laughs. It's a very pleasant sound, oddly enough. Of course, most predators would use that and their beauty to lure in their prey. Strange to say, Cullen isn't trying to lure me in at all. His recent behaviors have been quite the opposite. I think it's safe to say that humans aren't part of his nutritional diet.

We spend the entire lunch hour getting to know each other and it turns out that we appreciate classic books and music. It's kind of strange. We're acting like a couple of normal teenagers with similar interests. Too bad that we're both far from normal. We're both considerably dangerous creatures walking among humans and that's something that'll never change.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden?" I ask.

"I figure if I'm going to hell, I'm going to do it properly and thoroughly." Edward sighs.

"Hm."

Well, he still has his urges but that's not surprising considering that he's feasting on something else. I wish I knew what it was. I sigh. His ability to resist human blood is an impressive feat...which brings me to a sudden thought. He's been torturing himself. It all makes sense now. My scent had triggered the predator inside him that first day. No wonder he had been hostile towards me. It also explains why he's been leaning away from me. He doesn't want to deal with my scent. My god, Edward, you are an enigma...a very weird one.

As if to mimic me, he goes:

"You're an enigma, Adachi-san."

"Call me Sakura. I feel old when you use an honorific."

"Alright, Sakura. Tell me a little bit about yourself."

Fuck, fuck, fuck!


	7. Chapter 7

What exactly do you say to someone like Edward Cullen? Do I tell him of my past as a dark warrior who happened to murder the world's guardians? Hell, do I tell him that I'm nine centuries old? I'm trying to live my life as an American teenager but with my resume, I am anything but normal. Only one thing comes to mind and it borders on the truth...

"I came to America for a fresh start. So many terrible things happened in Japan that I rather not speak of."

The battle against the Sailor Scouts still haunts me to this day. Prior to my becoming a full-fledged sailor scout, I had been under the influence of the Negaverse and forced to fight them. I slew the Sailor Scouts one by one and without batting an eye. When it came to Sailor Moon, I faltered when I made eye contact with those soulful blue eyes...yet, I still killed her by impaling her with my own hand, ripping out her crystal. Metallia had praised me for destroying her enemy but when reality had set in...I screamed.

"It must have been terrible." Edward said sympathetically.

He has no freaking idea. I'm not sure what happened afterward, but I do remember being bathed in the Silver Crystal's light and transformed into Sailor Night. I'm not sure how I did it, but I managed to destroy Metallia with the crystal itself. I had made a wish on it to help me defeat this darkness and vowed to redeem myself for the horrible crimes I committed. On one hand, those who know of the crystal will think that only Moon Royalty would be able to use that and, for the most part, that's correct. However, the goddess of the moon herself appeared to me with a proposition.

Hearing my vow of redemption, she proposed that I become a Goddess of Vengeance. Considering that I'm a child of the Negaverse, I suppose she saw that I would use my position as a Sailor Scout to take my anger out on criminals so she offered me that position. As a goddess, I would have rules to abide by. Such rules included exacting vengeance on those who truly deserved to be punished. Should I abuse my power, then I would face severe punishments, one of which being stripped of my powers and immortality.

As a result of becoming a goddess, my persona has been split into two. My dark side from the Negaverse is one persona and my Sailor Scout persona is another. She keeps my darker side in check. I will admit that she hasn't been much of a problem and that's probably because I'm the holder of the Silver Crystal, along with the Sailor Crystals. The moon goddess also made me a protector of the crystals...and the spirits attached to them. I vowed to her to protect them with my life. Since then, I've lived many lifetimes as a protector.

"I'm sorry if I brought that up." Edward suddenly says. "Let's get your mind off of it. How old are you?"

"Eighteen." _Physically, anyway._

"What are your parents like?"

"They died when I was young so I don't have many memories of them. Been shuttled from home to home."

Actually, I don't have memories at all and I never been shuttled from home to home. What else am I supposed to tell Edward? Obviously that's going to be my official story from here on out...

"Hmm...I can relate."

"That's right. You're adopted, correct?"

Edward nods but before anything else is said, the bell rings for our next class to begin. Dang. Timing couldn't have been any worse. I was about to get the mysterious Edward Cullen to open up on his life. I have to make sure that none of the Cullens or the Hales (I was told that two of them were the Hales, rather than Cullen) are threats. I feel like they're not but Mars's words keep reverberating inside my thoughts. I sigh as I get up and go to class.

* * *

Friday. Oh joy. I'm supposed to go to the beach today with some of my classmates. The sun is shining and the weather is comfortably warm. Speaking of sun, there had been no signs of the Cullens but I guess it's because they're walking disco balls. I should be checking in on them but I'm not going to worry about it, though. I want to enjoy some sun while it's out.

 _Maybe this trip won't be so bad._

Then again, maybe it will be because Lauren is muttering to Mike about me sitting with the Cullens. She is such a petty little brat. Damn high school girls and their drama. It's so annoying. I guess this is what I get for enrolling back into high school. Mike comes to my defense, though, which is really nice of him. Of course, I think it's because his crush on me drove him to defend me.

"Aw...thanks, Mike."

The two of them jump and Lauren's face goes red with embarrassment. I give her this look that promises a lot of pain if she continues to talk about me behind my back. Mike turns his attention to another classmate, pretending that he doesn't notice anything. Smart boy. I don't think he would want to mess with a bi-polar goddess. I smirk as I grab my lunch and sit. Lauren and Mike leave me alone, though he does make a point to ask if I'm still going on the trip with them, much to his companion's chagrin.

"Of course I'm going."

* * *

As it turns out, La Push is an Indian reservation fifteen miles away from town. Now, this is definitely my kind of place. I feel so much safer here rather than in Forks. There's a very comforting atmosphere here. That means I can come here as much as I want to without people tagging along. Looking around, it could make a terrific training ground in the future. There's very little sand along the border of the sea but that's just fine with me. Mother Nature has given us so much beauty that we can only appreciate what she gives us. Silently, I give thanks to nature before Mike breaks into my thoughts.

"We're going to have a fire."

I follow him down to the fire pit and it's clear that other people have been here before based on the ash left behind. I can feel a little bit of magic clinging to the air here in this particular spot. It's benign but it's strange, though, because it seems to me that I keep finding supernatural hot spots everywhere I go. It would seem that destiny wanted me to find this spot. Now I have to find the reason why that is.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Mike suddenly asks.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I have never seen blue smoke before."

"The salt air causes it. It's really pretty."

I nod. I'm thankful that he didn't catch me spacing out. In the meantime, the guys invite me to go on a hike with them. I really don't want to leave Jessica and Lauren by themselves but I don't want to hang out with them either. Fortunately, Tyler and another boy volunteer to stay behind and the rest of us are off. Some people may be annoying but I still have a responsibility as a Sailor Scout to make sure they remain safe.

It's in the middle of our hike that I sense unseen eyes watching us. I let the guys go somewhat ahead of me so I can scan the shadows. No one else notices but it's probably because I'm spiritually aware and the rest are not. I'm definitely familiar with what goes on in the darkness and from what I sense, we're being followed. However, whatever is hiding in there is not making itself known. It would have attacked by now. I sigh before I hurry to catch up with everyone else.

We come back out to the shore and we're presented with a few tidal pools. It's a beautiful little scene that Sailor Neptune would appreciate. She's very much in tune with the seas. I snap a couple of photos of them. Uranus would enjoy the cool wind. After a little while, we head back to camp where our little party has multiplied. I can tell that the group of teenagers that joined are natives to the land here. They have beautifully dark hair and nice, copper skin. Jupiter and Venus would definitely enjoy this kind of scene.

I go sit by Angela, who also joined the trip, and enjoy her company. She is very restful to be around with. She is far from being like Jessica and Lauren and that's very restful. I sigh.

"Hi!"

Both Angela and I look up. Our newcomer is one of the boys from the reservation. He's pretty tall for his age. I'd say he's about fourteen or fifteen years old at the most. I must admit that he is kind of cute. I can almost hear Usagi tell me to go after him.

"Hi!"

"I'm Jacob."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi, Jacob! I'm Adachi Sakura, but call me Sakura."

"Are you Japanese or something?"

"Yes. I moved from Japan not too long ago."

"Your English is pretty good."

"I've had practice."

I climb up onto a nearby rock and strip down into a lavender bikini. My dear friends had bought it for me for my 'birthday' before the battle with Chaos. I haven't worn it in awhile because of the memories we had prior to that fateful battle. Now, it's only fitting that I should wear it. I sigh before I remember Jacob and the few other males in the area. I know I have Mike's attention, too, before Jessica slaps him for attention. I grin before I sit down and stretch out for a little sun.

Jacob and I spend some time discussing what Japan's like and its culture. In return, he tells me what his culture is like. An hour has passed before I realize that everyone on the beach has paired off and gone in different directions. The only people that remain on the beach are Tyler and Lauren. Lauren is glaring at me from her position and I glare right back, making her back off and turn her attention back to Tyler. Jacob apparently noticed this and says:

"How's Forks turning out?"

"Not too bad actually. Just a few minor annoyances." I reply, hinting at Lauren.

Thankfully, he gets it because he gives me this knowing grin. I tell him that she's been nothing but a bitch towards me. I suppose the queen bee is feeling a bit threatened. Jacob laughs before he notices that clouds are moving in. The air is cooling down more as a cool front moves in. I pull my shorts over my suit. I don't bother with the top as I am used to this kind of climate. Not too hot nor too cold; just perfect.

"How old are you, Jacob?" I ask.

"Fifteen. You?"

"Eighteen."

We talk about our interests as we walk along. Jacob likes cars and, as such, he's building his own. I tell him that I'm into marital arts and weightlifting and we joke around for awhile as we go. As we get close to the fire pit, Lauren sees us and decides that she wants to be a bitch and says:

"We were just talking about what a shame that the Cullens couldn't come."

"Are you talking about Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?"

I turn my attention to an older boy of nineteen. His voice is really deep for his age and he's huge. In context, he's a tall guy but he's really ripped, too. It almost makes me wonder about drug usage but his aura makes me think differently. It's otherworldly. He's human but not. Also, his aura says he's a natural leader...just like how he's the leader of the pack of boys that came with him.

 _Hmm..._

My power stick is pulsing, too. I can feel the heat it gives off against my leg. I examine all of the other boys that had come with him and they all have that same otherworldly aura about them. Jacob does, too, but his is more subdued and more...human. Okay. First, vampires and now this. Yep. I've definitely walked into a supernatural hot spot for sure. Lauren is about to say more when that boy, Sam Uley, according to Jacob, cuts her off.

"The Cullens don't come here."

He says it with such finality that there's clearly no room for arguments. Furthermore, the tone of his voice implies that the Cullens are not really welcome to La Push. His attention is then drawn to the darkness of the forest, like he's seeing something that no other human can see and that is very unsettling. Now I'm curious as to what I have walked into. I look at Jacob and an idea forms in my mind. I'm not ashamed of my femininity. I have used it as a weapon in the past (and I will admit that it nearly cost me my life) and I'm not afraid to use it. To be truthful, though, I kind of feel bad using it on Jacob, though, because he's an innocent boy but I need to know what's going on.

"What was he talking about?" I ask innocently.

Jacob leads me away from the fire pit, not saying a word, until we have a private spot to ourselves. He tells me that the Cullens aren't allowed here before he flushes guiltily. It's clear that he wasn't supposed to share that with me. I give him my best puppy dog look and gently ask him why. I promise him that I won't say anything to anyone. Jacob sighs and caves in.

"You like scary stories?"

"I love them!"

Jacob immediately launches into the story about the Quileutes and the cold ones.

* * *

"You are very good at telling stories." I compliment him.

"You don't think we're a bunch of superstitious natives?" Jacob asks with a grin.

"Not at all."

Far from it, as a matter of fact. It has helped fill in the holes in my investigation, even if it meant having Jacob breaking the rules of his tribe. Now I understand why Sam acted the way he did. Vampires are natural enemies to werewolves. I literally walked with wolves. It also explains the feeling of being watched in the forest. The wolves had been following us but not in a threatening manner. They followed just to keep us safe. I will definitely repay Jacob one day for the invaluable information.

 _So much for a normal life, Usagi._

"Sakura!"

I see Mike and Jessica walking towards us. Jacob asks me if he's my boyfriend and I shake my head. I don't see Mike as boyfriend material. Jessica might but not me. I really don't want to know what he would be like as my boyfriend either. I rejoin the two but not before I give my new friend a wink.

"If you ever get your car built and your license, come over and visit!" I call out.

"Yep! Nice meeting you! Hope to see you soon!"

"Bye!"

The lot of us head back to Forks. The fifteen-mile ride allows me to mull over everything that I have learned today.


	9. Chapter 9

(Note: the transformation scene for Sailor Night is not mine! Puffgirl1952 has given me written permission to borrow this particular piece. Thank you again, Puffgirl 1952!)

* * *

The spirit of Sailor Mercury has a very troubled look on her face. After I told her everything that Jacob shared with me, she became very worried. I figured that she would know of the legends and turns out that I'm right. She had found records about them in the Palace library. She read of the Spirit Warrior, Taha Aki, and how he became one with the wolf during a quest. That's how the wolves came to be. The magical lineage has been passed down from generation to generation.

"Sakura," Mercury warns. "You need to be very careful. These creatures can get up to six feet tall and very volatile."

"Damn! That's huge!"

I sigh. I'm very familiar with this scenario except with two major differences: the wolves aren't really werewolves. They're shapeshifters. The other difference is that the vampires I'm dealing with are Cold Ones and sparkle like disco balls. The scenario I've faced in the past dealt with real vampires and werewolves. Sheesh. To be truthful, though, I'd rather face these guys rather than going dress shopping with Jessica, Lauren, and Angela. I make my thoughts known and they all just laugh at me.

"Some help you guys are." I grumble.

I turn the crystals into a simple necklace. Normally, I keep them in a safe but my instincts say that I'm probably going to need them tonight. I pick up my phone and I see a text from Angela, saying that Lauren isn't going on the trip after all. I sigh in relief. I'm so glad she's not. She's a massive pain in the ass to deal with and I probably would have punched her in the face without a care. I put on a silky tank-top and jeans, with my power stick hiding in my pocket, and head out the door.

As we head out of the city limits, the excitement is contagious and I can't help but share the feelings with the girls. We chatter on about the dance for a little bit before the conversation is turned back on to me. Jessica had asked about dances in Japan and whether or not I had a boyfriend. The first question was easy enough to answer but the second one...not so much. I sigh.

"He died." I say simply.

Angela gasps. I tell the two girls that he had died protecting me in a robbery, even though that last part isn't true at all. I tell both of the girls that Takuya's death is the main reason why I turn guys down. My Takuya can never be replaced.

"What about Tyler?" Angela asks.

"What about him?"

"He's been telling everyone that he plans on taking you to the prom."

If it's not Mike, then it's Tyler. Why can't they get it through their thick skulls that I'm not interested? Sheesh. That's very presumptuous of them. I guess American boys are like that, save for a few, of course. That Edward Cullen seems to be quite the opposite but his reasons are, I'm sure, very different.

"He's been telling everyone that?"

"I told you it wasn't true." Angela says to Jessica.

"That's why Lauren doesn't like you." Jessica responds with a grin. "She thinks you're stealing her man."

"Well, Lauren is a bitch."

We all chuckle.

* * *

We're looking through racks of dresses before Jessica decides to wander off and look at some jewelry. Angela is looking at some shoes. I casually ask about the Cullens and their habits. Even though I already know the answer to this one, I ask if it's normal for them to leave school on sunny days. The reply confirms their undead status to me. Angela is such a sweetheart. She doesn't question me on my curiosity and that's very refreshing. She's not nosy, like Jessica, and I very much appreciate that about her. I get the feeling that we're going to be very good friends. She shows me a pair of shoes that caught her eye and they're very nice. Her date is taller than she is so she's excited that she can wear heels. I encourage her to buy them. Angela is tall for her age and that fact alone reminds me of Haruka, who was also tall for her age.

 _There's something to be said about limited selections._

Jessica and Angela both found dresses off of that particular rack, respectively an electric blue and a pale pink dress, thus wrapping up our shopping expedition. Since our trip turned out to be rather quick, it's decided that we spend the rest of the evening exploring part of Port Angeles. The two girls go off to explore the beach and I start heading south, promising that we would all meet in an hour or so. It's during my walk that I notice an oddly familiar Volvo parked nearby.

 _What the hell?_

I don't take notice of the increasing foot traffic, which is a crucial mistake on my part, before I realize that everyone is heading north. Shit. Everything is all warehouses so I backtrack towards the north. As I'm making my way back, my power stick starts to pulse dangerously against my leg. A couple of men made a turn around a corner and they are grimy-looking guys. I make no eye contact with them whatsoever. One of them says hello, but I pay them no mind. They are obnoxious and I'm getting a pretty sickening vibe from them. I subtly pick up the pace.

"What's your hurry, sweetheart?"

I take a quick glance at the group and notice that two of them are gone. It's only a couple of steps into an alley is when I realize it. They're trying to hem me into a corner and the reason is way too obvious. Observing my position, there's only a couple of options that I have: fight them as a civilian or fight them as Eternal Sailor Night. I smirk.

 _Or I can do both._

As soon as the two goons get close to me, I take them by surprise with a roundhouse kick to their heads and knock them down. The other two guys haven't arrived yet so that allows me some time to transform into my alter ego. I yank my power stick from its hiding spot and yell out those familiar words.

 _Night Eternal Power!_

The familiar glow of dark light surrounds me. Crossing my arms about my face, black feathers of light run across my hands with black nail polish appearing upon my fingers upon contact. Those same black feathers run across my arms and elbow length gloves appear in a burst of dark flames. The feathers engulf my upper body before dark flames run across my exposed skin. Left in its place is a white body suit, with a bow, and a sailor-like collar. Soon enough, those feathers and flames surround my hips, creating a mini-skirt and bow in the back; my legs are also overtaken by feathers and flames, leaving knee-high, steeled-toe, platform boots in their place. Warm flames surround my neck, leaving my choker there. Last, but certainly not least, my scythe appears in my hand, along with my tiara.

The two guys that I knocked down are back on their feet and the other two that had disappeared earlier are now standing behind me. Not a problem at all.

"Alright, boys," I say with dark grin. "You wanted to play with me, so let's play."


	10. Chapter 10

"You messed with the wrong girl, boys."

I swing my scythe dangerously close to all four of them and the fear in their eyes makes me grin even more. It feeds my darker side if you will. Sometimes, if I'm feeling generous, I let her out to play. Unfortunately for her, since it's just four guys, I get to handle them myself. I smash my scythe into a wall to make a point. None of them move but I know it's out of fear.

"I'm Sailor Night. Let's play."

This seems to snap them out of their paralyzed state and all of them charge me. Four on one seems pretty unfair so I jam the handle of my scythe into the ground and swing myself around to knock them away. One guy got up pretty fast so I greet him with a steel-toed boot to the face and knock him out. The other three try to ambush me at once.

"Bitch!"

I jump over the two that are coming from behind me and take out all three of them in a single kick, sending them out towards the street. I pick up their unconscious companion and throw him out at them. I point my scythe at them and warn them that if they try anything else with me or any other girl, they will meet a very sad fate. The guys, along with their unconscious companion, run away with their tails in between their legs. Just as I'm powering down, a Volvo screeches to a stop and a familiar voice orders me to get in. Of course, since the voice booked no room for argument, I get in.

"Geez, Cullen." I say. "You're dead stiff. Are you okay?"

Sad to say, I hadn't meant to throw that pun out but it's clear Edward is not okay. In fact, he has a murderous look on his face. I'm baffled. I can't really tell if that look is directed at me or not. The ride is spent in what feels like awkward silence. It's only five minutes into the ride that he says:

"Tell me what I just saw back there and don't leave a single detail out."

If this Edward being a diva, he's doing a fine job of it. He probably saw me power down back into my civilian state. Sheesh. This is going to be an interesting ride now that he knows of my alter ego. Time to tell a story to the vampire.

* * *

"I see."

By the time I have ended my story, his fury has melted down into wonder. As it turns out, his brother, Emmett, told him of our existence. Edward, on the other hand, had always dismissed us as mere fantasy...until now, of course. I've told him a lot of things about the Sailor Scouts in general but not specific details. His wonder doesn't last long, however. It turns back into fury and I sigh heavily.

"Now what?"

"What other things have you been hiding?"

"I can ask you the same thing, Mr. Cullen. It's obvious to me that you and your family are not human."

"What makes you say that?" He asks in a cold voice.

I explain how I'm able to sense auras and that I noticed that he didn't have one at all. That gave his non-human status away. I admit to the fact that I didn't figure it out at first but the answer came to me as I ruled out other obvious options. I probably would have figured it out eventually but probably much later. Of course, I don't say this part out loud.

"So what am I, then?"

"A vampire." I say simply. "I might not have known you long, but you haven't proven a threat to humanity."

A deep silence fills the Volvo. As Edward drives, it occurs to me that we have been driving for a little while. We should have been back by now. I sigh as I look back at my companion. It's clear that he's having an internal struggle within himself. Oddly enough, the answer is obvious. He's more human than he thinks. He just doesn't want to acknowledge it because of what he is and how long he has been what he is.

"I try to be good." He quietly explains. "I don't _want_ to be a monster."

"What do you hunt, then? I noticed your eyes aren't red."

"Animals. It helps ease the pain of thirst."

Speaking of hunger, my stomach decides to give me away. Edward gives me this look before finally pulling over to our destination. We catch up to Jessica and Angela. I explain that I got a bit lost on my walk but Edward happened to be in the right place at the right time and brought me back. The worry on their faces disappeared, only to be replaced by embarrassment as they had already eaten dinner.

"No worries." I say with a grin. "I'm not that hungry."

My stomach begs to differ. Edward asks the girls if he could drive me home tonight. He smiles a charming smile, catching Jessica off guard, before he gets the okay from them. I wink at the two girls and Angela, bless her heart, catches on and drags her companion away as she bids me a farewell. Edward takes me to this quaint little Italian restaurant just nearby. The hostess at the door greets us...well, Edward, really. I can't help but grin as she shamelessly ogles my companion.

"Table for two, please."

The hostess tries to give me a subtle assessment but fails. I raise my eyebrow at her and she actually has the grace to flush before leading us to our table. She seats us and says that our waiter would be with us shortly. I'm sure she's going to the back to tell the girls about the golden boy here and I'm proven correct because a waitress comes to our table pretty quick. She introduces herself to us as Amber.

"I'll be your waitress for this evening."

She's only happy to be serving Edward, of course. She doesn't give me the time of day. Edward, to my surprise, keeps his attention on me. I glance up at our dark-haired waitress and I can tell that she's miffed at the lack of attention. I smirk. This will prove to be most entertaining. Amber asks if there's anything he wanted to order.

"I'll just have water," Edward says, not looking at Amber. "Is there anything you want, Sakura?"

I order ravioli and a soft drink in an annoyingly sweet voice before raising my eyebrow at her. It's clear that she gets the hint because she walks away almost immediately. I let a chuckle out.

"You're having way too much fun at the waitress's expense."

"Taunting the opponent has been a mainstream habit." I answer.

"Speaking of, I would like to hear more of your interesting lifestyle."

He gives me a look that books no room for arguments. Oh well. I suppose I shall tell more about myself.


	11. Chapter 11

I launch into my personal history as a Sailor Scout, such as how I became one in the first place. I don't tell him that I had killed the Sailor Scouts during my time with the Negaverse or how I punched a hole in Sailor Moon's chest for her Silver Crystal. The waitress briefly interrupts with a refill of water and another attempt to grab Edward's attention. I snicker. He smirks in response and the waitress just looks on in confusion. It's a pretty sad sight when a waitress has to stoop to innuendos to grab a guy's attention and just as sad when she doesn't realize that we're laughing at her.

"Please continue." Edward says after she's gone.

I tell him of my adventures that I had as an independent sailor scout before joining up with the main crew as an adviser. I don't tell him about Luna and Artemis. Vampires are one thing but talking cats are another. I sigh and take a super deep breath before I work up the courage to tell him about my former lover, Takuya. He and I had dated for quite awhile and it had gotten to the point that we wanted to be together for the rest of our lives but that future had been stripped away from us. We had been at a public store, a supermarket as a matter of fact, when a youma had attacked. I couldn't transform right away because of the people running about. The youma targeted me and right before it got to me, Takuya put himself between it and myself. He had struggled with it while I tried to fight it in my civilian state.

"I did the best I could, but my best wasn't enough."

He had been fierce but the youma had been more fierce and fatally wounded him. I hadn't dated anyone since then. I take a long drink of water, emptying it, before putting my glass down. Edward is the only person, save for my ghostly friends, I have told this particular story to. Even though this happened centuries back, it still haunts me to this day. Edward places his hand over mine but says nothing. I really want to tell him of my true origins but the damn waitress decides to interrupt us one more time with another offer of a refill and another chance to tempt Edward. I really want to flip out on her but I don't. I find it more satisfying when she gets turned down. I get twisted pleasure from outwitting a rival. I guess this is also why I'm nicknamed 'The Dark Scout.'

 _Imagine that._

"Is there anything else I can get you?" The waitress asks Edward.

He asks for more water for the both of us but maintains eye contact with me. Amber walks off in a huff and a grumble. We both grin. He then tries to prompt me into continuing with my story but I decline, saying the rest of my past is very dark and is as painful as well. Thankfully, Edward backs off and asks me about my now empty plate of food.

"It was very good."

"Something you won't find in Japan for sure." He says.

"Mmhm."

It's times like these that I like being a foreigner. I get to try different food and try out different styles. Sometimes being a foreigner can be a real nuisance and being around students at school proves it. They are so curious about me and ask me very personal questions. I keep forgetting that simple fact about high school students. They always want something to gossip about. I really don't care if they call me a snob if I don't answer. My life is none of their business. My hair nearly got me into trouble as well but with a little compulsion on my part, the school administration let me off with a warning. Some of my classmates still wonder about how I got off with that but I tell them that it's my secret.

"You're an enigma, Sakura-chan." Edward says.

 _First a formality and then the opposite. Interesting._

I ignore the waitress as she puts our glasses down and walks away. She's finally gotten the hint that Edward is not interested in her. Nope. He's too far into me (or my life, at least) to take notice of her. I am beyond caring about her. I'm intrigued by what my dinner partner just said about me. I really want to know what he means.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say I know how to read people, but I can't read you." Edward says.

It takes me a bit to process what he said before I remember that gentle push against my mental barriers. He had been trying to read my thoughts at school but had been unable to. He's unable to do so now and he's very curious as to why he can't read my thoughts. I sigh and stare at him carefully.

"If you mean to read my very thoughts," I reply in a low whisper. "There's a very good explanation for it."

Edward's eyes narrow. I explain to him that I had encountered enemies in the past as a Sailor Scout that had the ability to control minds. One such creature had controlled mine and turned me against my friends and fellow scouts. I would have killed them, too, if I hadn't broken the mind control spell that held me. After that fiasco, I had trained with Sailor Mars to strengthen my mental abilities to prevent such a situation from ever occurring again. There had been another incident in which another scout had been controlled and I had been nearly defeated before the tide of battle turned in my favor and my ally had been released and healed.

"That's why you can't read my thoughts."

"I see. What else are you hiding?" Edward asks.

"Something more painful. It's something I'd rather not talk about."

How does one go about telling a stranger their origins? How do you tell one that they had been created to destroy innocent young women in a quest for world domination? How does one tell another that they aren't completely human? Edward seems to understand me because the next thing he says:

"You have a heavy burden upon your soul."

I don't respond.


	12. Chapter 12

We're on our way back to Forks and the sun has now disappeared, replaced with the shine of the beautiful, full moon. The dark, night sky is such a comfort to me and it's probably because I am fully connected with it. I've always believed that there's magic in the night and long since before I became a Sailor Scout. When I was under Beryl's influence, I've always used the darkness as a cloak to creep about the night and spy on my now-current friends. However, now that I am a scout, there's no need to become a shadow and stalk about like a predator. That's a vampire's job, now. Sheesh.

"Tell me, Edward," I say. "How did you know I would be here in Port Angeles?"

"I suppose it would be a sort of intuition that I had." He replies.

"Not good enough." I say. "You're a vampire, damn it, so you have sources of all sorts."

A wry grin crosses his face. He's intentionally being vague! I hate it! I'm used to getting my information in a very straightforward manner. Damn it! He chuckles and at my expense. He's enjoying this far too much!

"I suppose you're right. Let's just say I received some intelligence about your plight."

"Oh? Where did you get that information?"

"That's classified."

"Stop being so evasive! It's driving me mad!"

Edward chuckles again before he admits to following me. He never had to keep track of one person before, much less one whose thoughts were blocked off from him and possessed gifts of her own, but he refused to let that stop him. Once he had realized that I had disappeared from his sight, he started to drive around in search of me...and that was when he caught the thoughts of one of the men that had been stalking me. He had been prepared to jump in and rip the men into bits before I handled them on my own.

"I thought I would be a knight in shining armor saving a damsel in distress." He finishes.

"I'm no damsel in distress."

I pull out my power stick and it's gently pulsing in my hand, indicating the danger that's nearby-meaning the driver of the vehicle I'm in. Edward's golden eyes peer at it in curiosity before telling him that it's my source of becoming Sailor Night. I had received it from when Serenity had still been a princess. This power stick is one of my most precious possessions. The only thing that's greater than that is my friendship with her and her court.

"It's pulsing."

"It senses danger...from you, that is."

His youthful face darkens and I'm sorry for souring his mood. It only reminds him of the creature that he is. I know that he wishes that he didn't exist. I feel the same way as he does...monstrous. We despise our own existence in this world. I sigh. Perhaps I should tell him about what I have done in the past. He'll probably hate me but why should I care of his opinion? I'm used to being shunned anyway...though I'd rather he didn't.

"Sometimes, I wish you had let that van hit me." I say.

Edward looks over at me, horrified.

"You have no idea what I have done in the past, prior to my becoming a Sailor Scout. I wish you could have ended me."

"What nonsense do you speak of?"

"I am a monster, Edward. Like you, I am not human."

I feel a rising sense of panic and despair. The images of seeing my own hand impaled through Sailor Moon's chest. I see images of the battle with Chaos. So much death and destruction! I can no longer talk. My heart is beating so fast as key images of the first and last major battle come back to me. Takuya's death also comes back to me and the need to scream and run overwhelms me. My guilt from both events is starting to eat me up. I rip off my seat belt and try to open the car door.

"Let me out!" I cry. "I don't want to be here!"

Before I knew it, Edward is holding me and shushing me. I hadn't realized that he had even stopped me, much less pulled the car over. Nothing had registered. His angelic voice starts to lull me to sleep as he soothes me. My body starts to relax before I surrender to the darkness. For the first time since my friends' untimely deaths, I felt safe and secure.

* * *

I'm startled to wake up to the typical gray sky and the familiar surroundings of my apartment. I remember most of last night right up to the point of trying to discuss certain things with Edward before my memories stop there. I sigh. I must have had a panic attack. I haven't had any of those in quite awhile. Normally, exercise is what helps me keep my sanity in check but last night's events weren't really enough I suppose.

 _What time is it?_

I look at the clock and it's noon. No point in going to school now. I get up and I'm still in the clothes from the day before. How did I even get into my apartment? I try to look for clues for my question but the answer appears in the form of one Edward Cullen, who's sitting at the edge of my bed. He has my books and a folder full of homework assignments.

"Good noon, sunshine." He says pleasantly. "I trust you slept well?"

"I did, thank you. How did you...?"

"I told you. I have sources."

I smile. He's being evasive again but I don't feel like arguing with him. I don't feel like doing much at all. He hands me my books. I look up at him in surprise. For a vampire that seemingly puts up with moods swings, he's been really sweet and I can't really complain about that. I sit up in bed, quickly checking any missed calls (there were a few) before turning my attention to my caregiver.

"You had a very violent panic attack last night."

"Ah, that explains why I can't remember the rest of the car ride."

"Come. Breakfast is waiting." Edward says. "My mother made something up for you while you slept."

"Gee, that's very kind of her."

"Esme, my mother, is a sweetheart."

Edward and I head over to the kitchen and the glorious smell of bacon and eggs and pancakes fill the air. I hadn't eaten anything since that fiasco last night so the table full of food is a welcome sight. I almost offer my companion something to eat before remembering his non-human status. I giggle before sitting down to eat.


	13. Chapter 13

"What else are you capable of, Sakura-chan?" Edward asks.

"Plenty of things." I say, without missing a beat.

"Such as...?"

"Teleportation."

I focus on appearing on the couch and, before I know it, I'm sitting on the nicest piece of furniture that I own. I call out to Edward, who's startled, before I grin at him. I ask him if there's anything else I can show him. I know I can't show him too much, but bewildering him is fun. I teleport myself back to my chair and I'm having so much fun with my companion.

"Wanna race?" I ask him.

"I'll give you a ten minute head start." Edward says with a smirk.

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Cullen."

I dash out the door and into the woods with the golden-haired god behind me. I'm going at full speed in my human form, which is pretty impressive if I do say so myself, but Edward is a few steps behind me. We're bouncing around the trees with that carefree feeling that I haven't felt in a long time. It's a liberating feeling. I don't care that I'm running with a vampire. We're acting like kids that we are (or once were) and it's great.

"I win!" I exclaim happily.

"I let you win." Edward says.

"I'm a whole lot faster when I'm a scout. There are various other abilities that I have only when I transform."

"Such as...?"

"Levitation."

I can levitate in my base state but it requires a whole lot more energy. I quickly search the surrounding area, not wanting to come across peering eyes. Edward seems to understands what I'm doing and assures me that we were the only ones in the area. After I'm satisfied, I pull out my power stick and transform into my Scout form. My companion is rather stunned and can't seem to find the correct words before saying:

"Emmett has told me about the Sailor Scouts but I never thought they really existed. Seems that I'm wrong."

"What else has Emmett told you about us?" I ask.

"He says that you're invincible and incredibly powerful." He says carefully.

I grin. Emmett seems to be right on the dot about us. I walk over to an old, dying tree and punch it over. Edward takes a look at the roots, which were still deeply embedded into the wet earth, and then looks at me in awe. Super strength is another one of my abilities, among many, but most of my powers lie within the night. As a Scout of the Night, I draw my power from the darkness. In the daylight, I'm not as strong as I am during the night.

"So my power fluctuates." I finish explaining.

"I see. One question, though."

"I'll try to answer it, depending what it is."

"Why do you still fight? I ask because of what happened last night..."

He trails off. I know what he's getting at and I really don't want to tell him all of my secrets but his question is in earnest. I have figured his secret out but he is starting to let me in on his life slowly, I figure I can share a little more of myself. Besides, I had started to tell him about that before my panic attack. It's the least I can do. However, instead of telling him, I let my mental shield down and prompt him to look inside.

 _I fight for them._

The feeling of him searching through my mind is not at all invasive, unlike some who have forced their way into my mind. He's careful, yet quick, to see what I have to offer him as far as my personal history goes. Edward pulls out and holds me firmly. We don't say anything for the next few minutes. I can feel his sorrow and sympathy for me and it's a nice feeling. I know that he understands me better now that he knows what had happened and how I came to be.

"You are no monster." He says quietly.

"I am, too!" I argue. "I killed innocent people for that woman!"

"But you redeemed yourself. Look at you now. You have a heart and a soul. It's more than I have."

"Edward Cullen...don't ever repeat that last statement."

To prove that he, himself, has a soul and a heart, I do the boldest thing I can think of. I press my lips to his. He surprises me by returning my kiss and it's a sweet, tender gesture...it's evidence that he is capable to have such feelings. He hasn't attacked me either, which proves his ability to resist his blood lust, and that's a very good sign.

* * *

I'm about to head of to school but the weather seems pretty iffy at best. I'm almost tempted to use my scout powers to run but a very pleasant sight greets me outside my apartment door. There in his glory stood the one that I'm starting to get to know and get close. He offers me a ride to school in his silver Volvo and I accept. Like a gentleman, he opens the car door for me and closes it once I'm inside. I get my seat belt on and off we go, like a shot.

"Geez, Speed Racer." I say with a grin. "You don't waste any time, do you?"

"Nope."

The speed is exhilarating. The last time I went this fast was when I was back in Japan and visiting Haruka and Michiru before they were killed. Ah, I miss those two a lot. They had plenty of wisdom to share. Edward and I share stories of our adventures and before we know it, we're at school...and Jessica is waiting for me. I sigh. I know she's planning on interrogating me today. Well, I guess I really should have expected her to wait for me after what happened back in Port Angeles.

"What are you going to tell her?" Edward asks with grin. "She wants to know if we're dating and how you felt about me."

"Hmm...the truth is easiest for the first question but..."

"But?"

"You'll just have to listen, won't you?" I say with a wink.

Truth is, I am over the hill for Edward, as crazy as it sounds. I haven't felt this way since Takuya died and it's frightening. I spoke to Usagi about my feelings and, per usual, she gives me the encouragement that she always gives. She told me to act on it and that Takuya would want me to find someone new. The love that I had with Takuya would differ from the love that I felt for Edward but it is something that I need to discover. It won't be the same, she had said, but it would bring something new if I just try. I still haven't told her that he's a vampire but I know she would support me no matter what. Even in death, Usa-chan is the sweetest soul to have ever existed.

"See you at lunch."

Edward turns away towards his first class of the day. I ignore the astonished looks of my fellow classmates as I walk towards my first class. Mike bids me a good morning and asks me of my trip. He has this resigned look on his face and I kind of feel bad for him. I'm just not the type to lead guys like him on. It would only lead to bad feelings and that's something I don't want. I tell him that we had a good time and that Jessica found a very cute dress for the dance and that she's looking forward to going out with him. The smile on his face was brilliant and I know I've done my job. It's the truth, isn't it? As for Jessica, she ambushes me in Trigonometry class, as predicted, and doesn't show me mercy in her interrogation.

"Tell me everything. Don't leave out details!" She demands.

"He took me to dinner and brought me home. It wasn't like a date, though."

Jessica continues relentlessly and I can feel Edward's amusement. I'm tempted to give him a look but I decide against it. She was hoping that my meeting with him had been planned but I told her that I hadn't been expecting him at all. He had simply been in the right place at the right time. I do tell her about the flirty waitress the restaurant and how hard she was trying to get his attention, only to fail in the end. His attention had been on me and me alone.

"What irritates me is that he can be cryptic at times." I throw in.

Before she can question me further, I told her about Mike and that distracts her from her original mission. I'm so glad that she's easily distracted.


	14. Chapter 14

Ah, Gym class. It's a class that I don't really enjoy. I have found that my strength gets me into trouble every now and then. Every time I try to participate in class, my fellow classmates that are on the opposition try to stay out of my way. Mind you, this definitely depends on the sport that we're playing. Somehow, I do manage to finagle my way out of those situations, though the coach allows me to sit out most of the time. I suspect that it's more out of concern for his other students. I told Edward about it one day and he laughed at me. You'd think I'd have better control of myself in Gym class but my instincts always take over. Thankfully, Mike has been very generous in helping me out a little bit (when I can't afford to sit out in class) and speaking of Mike...

"You and Cullen, huh?"

"Yes, what's it to you?"

"I don't think I really like it."

"Who said you had to? Besides, it's none of your business."

"He looks at you like you're a piece of candy."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Mike..." I mutter.

Dear god, Mike! Jessica has a god damn crush on you and you're still hooked up on me? Sheesh. He'll never get that fact through his thick skull. He is right on one thing, though. I have noticed Edward staring at me with this heated look on his face. His vampire status notwithstanding, he does look like he wants to eat me alive. I giggle at the irony, earning me a glare from Mike, and simply ignore my Gym partner. I'm so looking forward to seeing Edward now. He and I have become so close that it's unreal. So it's no surprise that I see him waiting for me, looking breathtaking as usual.

"How was Gym?" He asks with a grin.

"I let Mike do the work." I reply, grinning back.

My above-average strength has become a running joke between the two of us and he's usually the one to poke fun of it but sometimes I'll instigate the jokes. It's great fun. I have never felt so cheerful and light. Edward is now a constant visitor to my apartment and his presence keeps my mind off of any panic attacks that might arise. Plus, he has some music that has helped me rest at night. Debussy, I think, and it's very lovely to listen to. I have it on constantly now when I'm alone. When we drive home, we have it playing on CD. It's become sort of a tradition between us, now...just as the game of 20 questions has been a tradition.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Topaz."

I had said it without thinking but I made no apology for it. Topaz is truly my favorite color because it's so warm and bright, kind of like Usagi. It has a brilliant shine to it, much like Edward's eyes. I sigh. I haven't been this sappy since Takuya but I'm actually okay with it. Usagi is right. If I know Takuya well, he would definitely want me to move on and find someone to love. I just never thought it would be a vampire. It's a good thing I know how to deal with the weird and the strange.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, numerous things." I say vaguely.

I keep my mental shield up merely out of habit. I'm not quite used to having a boyfriend who has the ability to read minds. It's quite unnerving actually. I like to be vague just to irritate him, considering he does that to me as well, just to pay him back at Port Angeles. I just don't do it too often because he seems to have a bit of an ego. I humor him every now and then and that seems to do the trick.

"Like what?"

"Well, I haven't really told my friends about you." I confess. "They know of the Cold Ones through legends."

"How come you haven't said anything? Furthermore, I thought they were dead."

"Mm...they are. I guess you can say that they're with me in spirit. Anyway, I don't want them to judge you for merely being a vampire and I haven't really spoken to them about Takuya since he passed on."

Edward gives me a strange look before saying:

"They love you and are concerned about you. They are trying to protect you."

He's right, of course. They are very good and loyal friends and do their best to look out for everyone. When I became a Sailor Scout, I swore to protect Usagi and the rest of the Scouts. They are the most precious things that I have, albeit in spirit, and now I have Edward. I shiver at the electric current that flows between us. I am very familiar with this feeling. Venus had explained the feeling to me when I first felt it with Takuya. She told me that the electricity indicated a pairing bond...that we had a very strong chemistry.

 _I don't want to lose what I've gained._

I already lost my friends through the battle with Chaos. Although they are with me in spirit, it's simply not the same as having them right next to me in waking life.

* * *

"I can walk home you know."

I'm sitting in Biology the next day and Edward quietly tells me that he's going hunting after lunch. He had driven me to school per our new tradition but now says that he should have let me take my own car to school. I'm trying to convince him that I can walk home and that I can take care of myself. He seems to have already forgotten that I am a Sailor Scout and that I can defend myself.

"You haven't seen all that I can do."

"Maybe not but you're not walking home. Period."

Sheesh. I never thought he could be so possessive but the idea is sweet. He's just trying to look out for me. Of course, my independent nature is clashing with that so it's making things a tad bit difficult at the moment. Finally, after a couple of more minutes of arguing with him, I relent just so I can shut him up.

"I won't relent next time."

"If there's a next time."

"Oh, there will be. I gave up just to make you be quiet."

Edward smirks.

"I don't think I ever asked. What kind of animal do you hunt?" I ask in a whisper.

"Whatever I find at the park. I'm not going far at all but my preference is mountain lion."

I take a quick look at the four remaining vampires. I sigh. They didn't seem to like me, but can you blame them? I figured out their secret so I would suppose I pose a threat to their way of life. They need not worry about it as I have secrets of my own, to which only Edward is privy to. I smile. I am immortal just like they are but I have a heartbeat. Come to think of it, when I look at the beautiful blonde female of the group, I keep getting this hostile and jealous feeling from her. I don't understand why she would feel jealous of me. Hostile, I get but I don't get that jealous feeling. I merely cock my eyebrow at her, refusing to back down from her glare, before my table-mate sends her a quiet hiss.

"Don't worry about Rosalie." Edward says.

"She's hostile and jealous." I say. "I understand her hostility but not her jealousy."

"She's just worried about me being with you. As for her jealousy...well, that's her story to tell."

Before the bell rings, a short, pixie-like girl approaches the table. There's nothing threatening about her at all. Her eyes are friendly and sweet. She's nothing like the vampire, Rosalie. Edward introduces her to me as Alice.

"Pleased to finally meet you!" She says pleasantly.

"Hi, Alice!"

"I'll meet you at the car." Edward says.

Alice gracefully walks away. I don't think I could ever walk that gracefully, even if I was transformed into a Sailor Scout. Sheesh. I have to admit that I'm somewhat envious of that cat-like grace of hers.

"Well, have fun, then," I say. "Or is that the wrong sentiment to use here?"

"It works." Edward chuckles. "You be safe."

"See you tomorrow."


	15. Chapter 15

I never thought I would see the day that a vampire would sparkle. The idea in itself is ridiculous and if I hadn't seen it, I would have laughed it off. Edward and I had decided to go on a little hiking excursion of about five miles this Saturday hike led to a meadow that I have never seen before and it's a very lovely place. It's like out of a dream. There are wildflowers everywhere and butterflies floating every which way. It would have been even better if there had been a waterfall. I'm a sucker for not only natural beauty but waterfalls as well but I will take what I am given.

Edward took me by surprise when he stepped out into the bright sunlight, his shirt open, that shone down on the meadow and revealed that stunning beauty. It's no wonder that his family cannot go out in the sunlight. It would draw unwanted attention. However, in predatory terms, it would definitely draw their prey to them. Oh, bother. I can't help myself. I reach out to touch that absolute perfection. His skin is cold and hard to the touch-no surprise if you're a walking corpse-but I can feel that sizzling sensation of electricity running through my fingers. I run my fingers through his beautiful hair and it elicits a quiet purr from him.

"You don't mind, do you?" I ask.

"Not at all."

I continue exploring this extraordinary creature before he leans into me, like he's going to bite my neck. I'm not frightened at all, considering that he's inhaling my scent. In my world, as a Sailor Scout, weird is the norm. I have to admit, though, that this is pretty intimate. I'm okay with it, oddly enough. Again, this is a vegetarian vampire who just happens to resist his lust for my blood. It's all cool.

"So tell me, how do I smell to you? Besides as food, I should say."

"A very exquisite scent. It's like breathing...perfume? No...it's even better than that."

He's trying to choose his words carefully before speaking. When he does, he describes my scent as a fine wine. Well, I suppose that would fit in my case. I have been around for 900 years and wine grows better with age. I haven't told Edward my exact age but he is aware of the fact that I am immortal, like he is. One major difference, though: I can still die and he can't and he knows it. My soul is eternal so I will be reborn if I do die.

"I have lived and died many times." I say. "Death is not a new concept to me."

"If I were to..." Edward trails off.

"Kill me? Depending on the severity of the injury, I might survive it. The magic in my blood is potent that it'll allow me to heal."

"If not?"

"Then I die. Simple as that. I'll be reborn again as Adachi Sakura. My soul is eternal."

Edward's face darkens. I reach out to touch him before he bounds away at top speed. Of course, my instincts kick in and transform into Sailor Night. This time, I have my scythe drawn. He hasn't seen this yet. My scythe is more than capable of cutting through diamond and stone. In other words, I can eliminate a Cold One without a problem. I drop my weapon with a heavy thud, creating a small crater from the weight of it. I stare at him carefully.

"Remember that you're dealing with someone who is part of the supernatural herself." I warn him.

"Forgive me." He says. "It's just that we're discussing your death so casually."

"As I said, it's not a new concept. I've died many times defending this world."

We stare at each other from the opposite ends of the meadow. I really don't have to ask him if he had been tempted by me. His behavior that first day spoke volumes. However, I really couldn't help but asking if we had met in the proverbial dark alley, would he have taken me? His response, unsurprisingly, is yes. He confesses to the fact that it took all of his strength to keep himself seated in his chair and to keep himself from draining me. If he hadn't been denying his thirst for a number of years, he says, then there wouldn't have been a chance he could have stopped himself.

"At first, I didn't understand your hostility towards me," I say. "However, when I discovered your lack of an aura, I decided to investigate and that's how I figured it out."

"I've done my best to resist it. I refuse to be a monster."

"You have proven that numerous times, Edward. Your capability to resist temptation is astounding! You should be proud to have that strength."

"I don't think I could bear hurting you and seeing you dead. You've become a big part of my life, now."

We spend the next couple of hours running through the woods together, enjoying each other's presence. I managed to pry his true age out of him, which is a nice, round, even number of 90. I haven't told him my age yet but I do tell him that I am a whole lot older than he is. Practically makes me a very old cougar, I tell him. Ten time his age as a matter of fact. Yep. I'm definitely an old lady.

"If I may ask, what is your age?"

"Oh, just a mere 900 years of age." I say with a wink. "Pretty old, huh?"

"Indeed."

I ask him about his past, which he says is pretty fuzzy but that he remembers Carlisle saving him from the spread of the Spanish Influenza. I remember studying about it. It had killed millions of people in the world, including Edward's parents. He was seventeen years old when he was changed. I smile. Despite being a vampire with a thirst for blood, his adoptive father had enough restraint to help the boy make the transition. I have to assume that it took him a very long time to practice such restraint and I have to admire Dr. Cullen even more for that.

Edward then launches into the history of his clan and it's very captivating to hear. Their stories all included some sort of tragedy before the compassionate doctor took them under his wing. Eventually, they formed a large family. It's not a coven, but a true family. I saw a very strong bond between the siblings at school so I'm very sure that their bond with the good doctor and his wife is very strong.

"Jasper and Alice are very special cases, as they have developed a conscience without help."

As it turns out, Jasper is an empath and Alice has visions of the future. Jasper had come from a group of human-drinkers and got very sick of having to deal with his victims' pain. He finally broke away and wandered around for a little while before meeting up with Alice in a diner, thus, making him the last one (and the most recent) to join the Cullen clan. Alice's story, though, is, literally, a complete mystery. She had no recollection of her life as a human at all, while the others did. I can only speculate that she may have suffered some kind of head trauma as a human. It's a plausible solution but I don't say anything.

"I suppose Jasper has adapted to your way of life?"

"Not very easily." Edward says. "He hasn't had enough time to get used to it but he's working on it."

We get back to my apartment rather late. Time had flown so fast but he stayed with me as I ate some dinner. It's only on his way out that he asks me one important question:

"Would you care to meet the family?"


	16. Chapter 16

"You seem really happy, Sakura-chan." Usagi observes.

"I am."

I finally told her about Edward and of his non-human status. Thankfully, she listened to me through the end, reserving her judgement. That's why she's the only one who knows of my relationship. The rest of the Scouts would definitely have my head...and speaking of, they had found some evidence that supported the existence of Cold Ones feeding on animal blood a couple of years back right before Neo-Queen Serenity took the throne. Their existence, they discovered, had been woven into the history of the Quileutes and had overlooked it. As expected, though, they didn't truly believe in such creatures. I guess I can't really blame them, though you would think that they shouldn't have been surprise. After all, we are experienced in the weird and the strange.

"It's hard to believe that." Jupiter had said. "Even if they did, they must be tempted by human blood yet."

"Be careful, Sakura."

Usagi's spirit remained after the others returned to their crystals. She asked me how my inner demon had been doing. I will admit that there are times that she does come to the surface but she really hasn't stirred much at all. Just because she's asleep doesn't mean she can't come out all of the sudden. She has done so before and it had nasty consequences for my past opponents. It was in the middle of our conversation that Edward came in. I beckon him to my bed and introduce him to the beautiful Moon Queen. As usual, he's very gentleman-like but very in awe of Usa-chan. She and I giggle as we gently poke fun of him. Her gentle blue eyes smile at him and says:

"You're more human than you think, Edward. I know you'll take great care of my Sakura-chan."

"It's an honor to be in her service." He says quietly.

"My soldiers are super protective, sometimes judgmental, but you are a man with a soul. Your eyes show it."

"I think otherwise, your highness."

"She has told me a lot about you and you have proven yourself worthy. You're no monster, despite what you may think."

"See, Edward?" I say. "Usa-chan has a great judgement of character! I don't care what you say."

We bid her a farewell. I giggle at Edward as I tell him that she and I had clearly made a believer out of him. Of course, he tells me he'd rather lose a round of arm wrestling than admit to his brother, Emmett, that he had been correct about the Queen's former existence. Serenity and Crystal Tokyo are now simply myths to the outside world. I pick up the crystals that lay upon my computer desk and fuse them into a necklace.

"So are we going to meet your family today?"

Edward nods. It's a quiet Saturday morning and the skies, per usual, are gray. I'm caught up on all of the school work that I had missed due to my panic attack so the day is mine to do as I wish. I have chores to upkeep but I can do those at any old time. I really want to know the rest of the Cullen family. I've already met the good doctor and Alice. I've yet to be formally introduced to Esme, Jasper, and Emmett. I'm very aware of Jasper's 'condition' and I'm prepared. I've allowed Edward to come to my personal training sessions. If it wasn't for seeing that, he says that he wouldn't have believed my speed and other capabilities.

I change into a simple white blouse and blue jeans. My hair is down my back, ending in their usual ringlets, as I like to have it. I ask my companion about what he thought and his answer is nothing short of surprising. He presses his cool lips to my forehead.

"Tempting. Now let's go."

We drive out of the main part of town and past a river that's identified to me as the Calawah River. I'm still learning the layout of the land as I haven't wandered too far out of town on my training sessions. I have no plans to do so unless it calls for it, which Edward appreciates. We go through another part of the forest and along an unpaved road. It's clear that they value privacy as I do, which _I_ can appreciate. Pretty soon, we come along a beautiful, three-story house of what feels like a century old. It definitely has it charms.

Edward leads me to the house and into an air, spacious room and at the back of the house, there is a wall of glass that reveals a grassy area leading to the nearby river. It's a gorgeous sight! However, I'm more taken by the gracious couple that are waiting by the door. The good doctor stood by with whom, I assume, is Esme. Just like the rest of them, she's stunning and I sense a motherly air about her.

"Carlisle, Esme," Edward says. "This is Sakura."

Carlisle approaches me very carefully, I notice, and cautiously raises his hand for me to shake. I grin at him and tell him that it's very nice to meet him again and in better circumstances. The doctor smiles at me, as well as his wife. She steps forward and takes my hand into her cool hand. She is a very lovely person and very hard to dislike.

"Very nice to meet you." She says sweetly.

"A pleasure. I would also like to thank you for the food you made for me during my attack." I say to her.

"You're very welcome."

Before anything else is said, I sense two other figures nearby and I look up. There, at the top of this wide staircase, stands Alice and Jasper. Alice comes down the stairs like a shot and stops in front of me with a wide smile and greets me with a gentle kiss on the cheek. She kind of reminds me of Sailor Venus in a way. Her nature is vivacious and jovial. Much like Esme, she's very hard to dislike. Her parents didn't seem to like it and neither did Edward, but I simply smile at her.

"I never noticed but you do smell very nice." She says.

Now I'm embarrassed and I'm trying to fight a blush down before I feel myself relaxing. I look up at Jasper, who hasn't moved from his perch at the top of the staircase, before I remember that he's an empath. It's a strange feeling to have someone mess with your feelings but this hadn't been malicious in nature. Quite the opposite, in fact. Of course, Edward had told me of his beginnings and a vague description of his past.

"Hello, Jasper." I greet him. "I'm pleased to meet everyone."

"Thank you very much." Esme responds. "We're glad you're here."

 _Not to mention brave._

It's at this point that I realize that Edward hadn't told them of my status as a Sailor Soldier. I look at him and he simply shakes his head. I'm thankful that he respects my privacy. Sooner or later, though, I'll have to come out with the fact that I am part of the beautiful Sailor Team, on top of my vicious past. The time is not right, though. Deep down, there's something big that needs to happen before that piece of me comes out and I know that time will be soon.


	17. Chapter 17

"It feels so much better to get that story off of my chest." Edward says.

As we tour his home, he shares Carlisle's history with me as well as his. My heart breaks for the two of them but I feel compassion as well. The good doctor had to deal with his transition into a vampire on his own and had to deal with all of the superstitious mobs of the sixteen hundreds. He made it, though, and an incarnation of Usagi had helped him through that tough transition. Edward, on the other hand, finally opens himself up about his own past and tells me of a point of his life where he had gone through a rebellious stage. I suppose that, at his age at the time, he would go through that sort of thing considering he was made into a creature meant to drink human blood. I still can't help but feel sorry for him, though.

"You're still expecting me to run away, aren't you?" I ask him.

"Of course and that's despite the fact you are used to fighting creatures like me."

"I'm not easily frightened."

I can imagine that he had left his creator the first time around and drinking human blood the way he had been meant to. To be restricted to a certain diet must have driven him crazy, thus leading him to rebel and go on the hunt. I can definitely relate...or rather, my inner demon can relate. She has gone stir crazy before and, again, things have always ended in deadly accidents for my oppents. Edward then tells me that he went back to Carlisle and recommitted himself to staying on the 'vegetarian' diet, as he so says. Here we are now, a vampire in the same room with an alien female...with a split personality, I should add...that tempts him so badly.

"I must admit," He says. "It's strange to be standing here in the same room with you."

We're now standing in his room and I'm admiring his extensive music collection. It must have taken ages for him to collect all of those CDs. Knowing him, he probably has them arranged by dates and personal preferences. As I look around, I see the same wide window on the South wall with a beautiful view of the mountains. The carpet is soft beneath my feet and the couch is comfortable to sit on. Obviously, there's no bed since the Cold Ones don't sleep.

 _You should suggest it..._

Oh, dear god. She woke up. Thankfully, a distraction is provided with a knock at the door.

"Can we come in?" A soft voice asked.

Alice and Jasper appear in the doorway. They both come in, exchanging pleasantries before announcing that there's going to be a storm tonight. Jasper says that Emmett wants to go out and play ball. I'm baffled. Why would you want to play ball out in a storm? I look at Edward for a little clarification, who's looking really excited. I must say that he does look like a little boy in a candy store.

"You should come Sakura-chan." Alice says.

"Do you want to?" Edward asks.

"Where we headed to?"

"There's a clearing nearby where we go play but we have to wait for thunder."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

"Indeed. Baseball and Vampires. An unlikely combination."

"An American pastime as you well know, now come on."

Edward and I head back to my apartment so I can change into more practical clothes. As we approach the area, my companion stiffens up and releases a low growl. I ask him if there was something the matter and he's about to deny it when I pick up on two figures nearby. One of their auras is familiar to me. It's youthful and bright. The other aura is old but full of wisdom. I hurry to my apartment and I see Jacob with an older gentleman in a wheelchair at the door. Now this is completely unexpected.

"This is crossing a major line." Edward growls.

"I'll deal with this, alright?"

"Alright. That child has no idea what's going on."

"Be nice."

My companion disappears with a grin on his face. Jacob smiles when he sees me approaching. I smile back. It's nice to see another friendly face. However, the older gentleman seems to be a little withdrawn if not angry. His anger isn't directed at me, but at someone else. I usher the two into my apartment to get out of the light rain that is starting to fall. In the corner of my eye, I see Edward lurking about.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Not at all." Jacob says. "This is my dad, Billy Black."

"Pleasure to meet you."

I give him a deep bow. I explain to Jacob, who looked baffled, that it's a sign of respect in my home country. There's something about Billy that screams a natural-born leader. Then it hits me. He's more than likely a tribal leader on the reservation in La Push. It definitely makes sense and there's something in his eyes that puts me off a little bit. I'm thinking he might have seen Edward and that's probably why he's here. He knows.

"Jake, I forgot the present that we brought for our newcomer. Check the trunk will you?"

The boy heads back outside in the rain. I offer my house guest some tea to warm him up, which he graciously accepts. The silence between the two of us is very deep and intense. A knife could probably cut through it if silence was a tangible thing. It's also a sign that he's not here for small talk. I'm not going to wait anymore. I stare at him straight in the eyes, which he returns, and I say to him:

"I know you're not here for small talk. Why don't we get down to business and state your purpose for your visit."

"You don't beat around the bush. Alright, then. I just saw you with one of the Cullens."

"Yes?" _So that's it._

"You may not be aware of this but they don't have a very pleasant reputation."

"I am, in fact, aware of it but it's a reputation they do not deserve. They don't set foot on the reservation now, do they?"

"You're more informed than I thought."

"Perhaps more than you."

"Maybe. Are your parents informed?"

"I have no parents to speak of."

Billy looks taken aback at my bluntness before muttering an apology. He thinks that my parents are deceased but I literally have no parents to speak of. I wasn't born from a human body but from dark magic. Of course, he doesn't need to know this. It's none of his business. Only Edward is aware of my true origins.

"Just think about what you're getting into." He warns.

"Oh, I think I know."

He's about to say something more when Jacob comes back into the apartment saying that he couldn't find my present. I look back at the older gentleman and I know that there's no present for me at all. He had used that as an excuse to get Jake out of the apartment so he can warn me about the Cullens. His son is still innocent and hopes to keep it that way... out of the supernatural world. Well played, old man. Very well played.

"I can't find it, dad." Jake complains.

"I must have left it at home, then." Billy replies. "Take care, now."

"You too."

Five minutes after they depart, Edward makes a reappearance. His presence is very calming. He leads me out to a Jeep, which clearly means we're going off-roading. He explains that we would run the rest of the way when we get to where we can't drive anymore.

"We run from here, Sakura-chan." Edward says. "Do you want me to carry you or do you want to run?"

"I'll run. I need the exercise."

Edward takes the lead and I follow him through all of the gloom and doom of the dark weather and the lightening rain. It doesn't take long to get to the clearing, where the rest of the Cullen clan is waiting for us. Emmett and Rosalie are sitting near some rocks while Alice and Jasper seem to be throwing a ball. It's invisible to the naked eye but I can see it just fine. Carlisle is marking the bases that seem to be very far apart but depth perception can be deceptive. A roll of thunder echos in the sky.

"We're almost ready," Alice says.

The players run down to the field. I follow Esme, who seems to be a little worried that she would frighten me yet, and stand next to her. She doesn't join in the fun but she explains that she prefers to referee. They like to cheat, she says, so she wants to keep the game as fair as possible. Their arguments are ridiculous. I giggle.

"You sound like someone I used to know."

Teams are quickly formed and Esme calls for the first batter. Emmett is up first. Alice is the pitcher and she's, if you pardon the expression, dead still before she winds up and throws the ball. Esme calls a strike. In their version of the game, she explains, if they don't hit the ball then it's counted as a strike. Jasper throws the ball back to the pitcher. Alice winds up again and pitches it. Emmett hits is rather hard and it _does_ sound like the crack of lightning. The ball is way out there but Edward is missing.

"An out?"

"Out!"

The game play has been pretty interesting to watch. It's exhilarating, considering I am able to see who is doing what. Any other human would be clueless as to what would be happening now. If it counts for anything, I don't feel like such an outsider. I sigh happily. The score is in the double digits on both sides as of now. Carlisle is up to bat and Edward is the catcher. He flashes me a grin before Alice gasps, bringing things to a sudden halt. Then he's by my side in nearly an instant.

 _That's not good._

"What did you see?"

"There are three vampires headed this way." Alice says. "They heard us and want to play."

"How long?" Edward asks.

"Five minutes or so."

I'm thinking that these vampires are not very friendly. I pull out my power stick and it's pulsing dangerously. Not a good sign at all.


	18. Chapter 18

"How many of them?"

"Three."

"Three? Then let them come!" Emmett says, flexing his arms.

He's the only one out of the bunch that seems to be not bothered by this. He reminds me of Haruka a little bit. They are both confident in their strength and abilities and to protect the ones they love. I can't help but smile at the thought. I look over at Jasper, who cocks an eyebrow at me, before turning his attention back to Carlisle. I'm not too worried about this, to be honest. Even though I haven't spilled the beans about Sailor Night to the rest of the family, this could possibly be a good way of showing them what I am capable of.

 _And me._ My inner demon whispers.

Suddenly, Alice gasps and looks straight at me with an incredulous look on her face. Edward gazes at his sister coolly before smirking a little at her reaction. She just can't believe what she has seen. Everyone is asking what else she has seen but she can't really say a word. Her surprise has rendered her temporarily speechless. My companion looks at me, smiles, and congratulates me on doing the impossible. I ask him what he means by that.

"It means you managed to shut Alice up for once." He says with a grin.

"Edward! How could you keep that a secret from me?" She demands.

"It's not my secret to tell."

"You've got some explaining to do, Adachi Sakura."

"Not to worry, Alice." I say to her. "Everyone will get an explanation soon."

"Let's continue the game." Carlisle says in a level tone.

Edward stands by as the referee while Esme goes to catch. He pulls my long hair around my face, even though it's not going to help. If Alice can smell me from across the field, then who knows how far the others can smell me. My power stick is giving off strong pulses and they get stronger with each passing minute and with each step those vampires take towards us. I don't have to look at Rosalie to know that she's majorly pissed. I don't plan on making her change her mind but the next move that I make will let her know that I'm not a weak girl that she perceives me to be. I _never_ back down from a fight.

 _She needs to be taught some respect, pet. Please, allow me this opportunity..._

 _No._ I respond.

 _At least let me have a shot at these newcomers..._

 _Cool it._

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Edward mutters. "So, so sorry."

"Don't be. I am trained to deal with such threats."

The game has lost the exciting energy it had earlier now that there's danger approaching. No one dares to hit the ball very hard but, then, it stops altogether. Our attention is fixated on the sounds coming from the forest and three figures appear. Two male and one female with bright, red hair. The way they walk is very catlike, indicating that they are predators, and it makes everyone stand at attention. At this, the three close ranks and cautiously approach our much larger group. It stands to reason when there are numerous predators in the area to close ranks and respect the other group.

Emmett and Jasper stand with Carlisle as the trio continues their approach. My power stick is pulsing with a hot energy that nearly burns my hand but I keep silent. I'm used to searing pain like this but I have never resisted the need to transform so I'm guessing the hot energy is an indication that it's urgent that I need to transform. Edward's cool hand touches mine, easing the burning sensation, but he doesn't lose sight of the newcomers.

The leader is a male with olive skin and dark hair. I say he's the most attractive out of the three, despite that pallor that tints his skin. He's well-built and of a medium size, but he has nothing on Emmett, though. He has a deceptively friendly smile on his face, unlike the blonde male and the woman, who are rather cautious yet. The one outstanding feature the three shared: deep, red eyes. At this point, my hand probably has a really bad burn but it'll heal. As part human and part demon, I do have additional abilities and healing at an advanced rate is one of them.

 _Let me have a chance, pet. They will soon know that we're not to be trifled with._

I don't respond. The trio in the clearing comes to a halt in front of us, with the olive skinned leader stepping forward to speak with Carlisle. My senses are starting to go into overdrive and my inner demon is trying to take advantage of the overload. Thankfully, I can feel Jasper working his magic and that helps me out immensely.

"We thought we heard a ball game going on." He says, keeping his smile. "I'm Laurent and these are James and Victoria."

 _James and Victoria, eh?_

"Do you have room for a couple of extra players?"

"Unfortunately, we're just getting done with it." Carlisle replies. "Perhaps another time, if you're interested and still in the area."

The itch to transform has dulled but it's still there. My warrior instincts are screaming at me, but I grasp Edward's hand a little tighter to help ease that itch a little bit more. He squeezes mine gently but never looks away from the nomads. Carlisle and the one named Laurent continue an congenial conversation before the good doctor invites them to the Cullen home.

 _Foolish creature._ My inner demon hisses.

"We have a permanent residence here so we'd appreciate if you refrain from hunting in our area."

"Of course," Laurent agrees.

I can't help but think he's hiding something vital from us. According to research that the girls done back in Crystal Tokyo, there are ways one can tell if a vampire is hungry or well-fed. If they are starving, their eyes are a dull red color. If they are well-fed, their eyes are a bright red and judging from the three, they all just ate. They KILLED innocent humans.

 _I can't take it anymore._

The wind shifts and my scent catches the attention of the three nomads.

"You brought a snack?" James asks with a hungry tone.

He crouches into position but it's the red-head that makes the first move. The others move to block her as I transform into Sailor Night. I don't waste any time with formalities. I jump high into the air and launch an attack on Victoria. Lucky for her, she dodges it in time but my scythe leaves a sizable crater in the earth. That little display turns out to be enough to make two of them to back off but Victoria is not having it. I land by my scythe and immediately pick it up for another assault.

"Back the fuck off bitch!" I yell.

I ignore Edward's attempt to shield me and go straight for Victoria, launching my scythe at her again. It's spinning horizontally and at a high rate of speed. I yank it by the long chain that my weapon is attached to and, as I expected to, it catches onto Victoria's neck. I yank my weapon again and her head falls of her shoulders. I allow a little bit of my demon to slip out and allow her to destroy Victoria's body with her dark version of Sailor Mars' Burning Mandala attack. I normally don't let my demon out at all but if I'm feeling a bit vicious then I let some of her slip out. I will admit that there are times that it can be quite entertaining to watch her create chaos. However, I don't dare allow her to slip out completely. If she does, I can't do much to reign her in unless someone has a Pentagram seal. I'll explain that later.

"What the hell?"

I look at Laurent and James, who both look fearful for their lives. I grin as I pull my scythe back to me with ease. That is what I like to see on an enemy's face. My inner demon, Circe, is purring in delight. If there's one thing we have in common, we both enjoy the look of fear on our enemy's face.

"Victoria crossed me and paid the price." I tell them. "Leave the area now and I will allow you to live."

"You are..."

"Not a human." I finish. "My beginnings are as dark as yours but that is another story."

"It appears we have a lot to learn from each other." Laurent says soothingly.

"Indeed."

"I would like to accept your invitation. No harm will come to your extraordinary guest."

James's shock wears off and is back to being aggravated. Edward takes his place next to me and growls at him in warning. Alice is on the other side of me. I give him a death glare that more than likely rivals Sailor Saturn's and he finally stands down and retreats into the forest. Carlisle instructs Rosalie, Esme, and Jasper to escort Laurent to the house while the remaining three stick to my side.

"He'll be back." I say.

"Without a doubt." Edward agrees.

I sigh. I'm not about to drop my transformation, even though I probably could if I feel the need to call on Circe. Instead, I start walking back with Edward when Alice runs, and stops, in front of me.

"Alright, you," She says. "Start talking!"


	19. Chapter 19

"How could you keep something like this from me?" Alice cries. "Aren't we friends?"

"Of course we are." I reassure her. "Like your clan, I have my identity to protect as well. After all, we're supposed to be a myth."

I give the few Cullens that are present bits and pieces of my story. Edward knows I'm holding back but it's because I want the entire family to know of it. Emmett is acting like a kid in a candy store, asking all sorts of questions about my abilities and if the other scouts were still in existence. I just wink at him and tell him that I'll answer all of his questions in due time. I sigh, unconsciously looking at the area where James had retreated, and put my scythe away. Circe wants to go after James but I'm not having it right now.

"I just want everyone to hear me out."

I stay in my scout form, anticipating that Laurent would be at the Cullen house. I explain that it's to keep my civilian identity a secret. If they don't know of my civilian identity, then the glamour that protects me will stay intact. In the clan's case, since they know of my true identity, the glamour doesn't affect them. They will be able to recognize me right off the bat. Carlisle assures me that my identity will remain a secret among them as I have respected their secret.

 _It's nice to know I can trust them._

The trip back to the house felt like it took only an instant. As we enter, I can feel Laurent's presence inside with the other Cullens. I'm glad that I stayed as a Sailor Scout. I probably could fight him off as a human if it came down to it (I definitely can if I allow Circe off of her leash) but I'm not going to leave it to chance and neither is Edward. He is very protective of me. I catch a glimpse of Esme looking towards us and I saw a gentle smile grace her face before turning her attention back to our 'visitor.' I hear a few low growls before Carlisle silently tells them to quiet down.

"Intriguing." Laurent says. "You're supposed to be a myth."

"Like many vampires, we prefer to keep our existence under wraps." I say.

Which is true for the most part, unless you're Emmett and like anything that's Japanese related. He also knows what happened to the Sailor Scouts 900 years ago. He is one of the select few who actually knows what went down. They are no more and he knows it. Many myths, though, still keep them alive in a way. Stories of how they lived and how they died are told every now and then, though the way they died is definitely off the mark. It's said that they were destroyed by a powerful force from the depths of hell, dragging their souls down with it. At least they got the first part right.

"I've read of legends from the time of the Silver Millennium and of a single female born from darkness, created to destroy its defenders."

I merely stare at the red-eyed creature before us. It shouldn't bother me that he knows of the legends. These legends are also taught in schools these days but ghosts of the past are still poking at my wounds, constantly reminding me of what I have done. My heart starts to beat faster but Jasper, bless him, sends a wave of calm to me. I nod at him in thanks but never letting Laurent out of my sight. I remind myself that I am a soldier and that I must maintain a hard, military bearing. I keep my face blank and detach myself from all emotion.

"She was created to destroy the world and all of mankind. She very nearly succeeded."

"She was purified when she came into possession of the Silver Crystal." Emmett interjects. "She chose to repent for her sins and destroyed the evil that once controlled her, thus leading her to become a guardian of the night."

 _Thank you, Emmett._

"Just so you know," Edward interrupts angrily. "James is tracking."

"I feared as much." Laurent responds. "He's very intrigued with the Guardian of the Night. He's never come across someone who challenged him."

"Give him a good challenge and he will not back down."

"He is fearful of her somewhat but his passion for the hunt overrides that fear. He may try for a direct confrontation."

"Then so be it." I reply.

"Don't be foolish." Edward hisses.

"You've haven't seen everything that I can do, Cullen." I say. "Besides, I made this mess and I'm going to clean it up."

"That's the first sign of good sense I've seen from her at all." Rosalie mutters.

"Rosalie." Carlisle warns her. Turning to Laurent: "Can you stop him?"

"He's unstoppable when he gets started. It's the reason why I've joined his coven. Although..."

So Laurent only played the part as the leader but James is really the leader of the two. How odd. Perhaps he was intimidated when he came across our group before he got a good whiff of me.

"What?"

"Based from the display I saw earlier, I'd say she has a sporting chance against him."

"What are you going to do?" I ask.

"As intriguing as your lifestyle is, I refuse to get into the middle of it all."

 _Coward._

"I have no ill feelings towards you but to take James on is a death sentence, at least, for me."

Laurent leaves but indicates that he'll be heading north to another vegetarian coven that Carlisle had spoken of to him. He apologizes for all the trouble that had been unleashed on us and then warns us that James is very comfortable in the human world as the rest of the Cullens were. James, he says, is not to be underestimated. His mind is sharp and his skills as a hunter are brilliant. Then, he turns his attention back to me and gives me a silent appraisal before saying:

"If someone is able to take him down, it's you, Guardian."

"Go in peace." Carlisle orders.

The vampire finally leaves. After a few moments of silence, the good doctor asks how close James is to us. Edward doesn't answer right away, which means he's not close to us at all. Now that he's on his own, he has to plan things very carefully. Alice doesn't see him attacking any time soon but no one dares to drop their guard. I have no intention of running away and I stare straight into Edward's troubled eyes.

"If you expect me to run away, you're sadly mistaken."

"So Sakura," Alice calls. "Tell us more of your history."

"Alright. I was born from the dark magic of the Negaverse..."

I tell them I was placed into society as an average high school student in order to find the Sailor Scouts. It had been my mission to get close to them, gain their trust, and destroy them after I got my hands on the crystal. It had been very easy to get close to the group of high school girls that looked eerily similar to my targets. They had trusted me. They thought I was nothing more than an innocent civilian. I was the opposite. I had sent youmas that Kunzite had given me to use in order to draw them out. In a moment of carelessness, I caught them transforming into the Sailor Scouts.

There had been so many failures that Queen Beryl and Metalia had to get involved. Their strongest soldiers, including myself, had been deployed to stop them. When the soldiers before me had fallen, the pressure to defeat the Sailor Scouts was put onto my shoulders. However, before I made an attempt to secure the crystal, Beryl decided that she wanted the glory for herself and attacked the Scouts. She was destroyed as a result of her foolishness. Then it really came time for me to do the job.

"I...I...I did the unthinkable!" I sob. "I slaughtered them one by one!

I had taken them all out with either my dark flames, energy balls, strangulation...or impalement by my bare hand.

"Dear god..." I hear Emmett say.

"After I had gotten my hands on the crystal and it purified me, I vowed that I would be the Earth's guardian until the Scouts were revived."

Even though I was purified, a piece of Metalia remained tied to my soul. As a result, my dark personality, Circe, was born. I explain that while I maintain full control of her, if I come into an over-stimulating environment, like earlier, she'll make herself known. I lose control of her then god help whoever is in her way because she is a sadist. No one says a word. I feel a panic attack kicking in because of the silence but, once again, Jasper heads it off with soothing energy. Esme sits on the other side of me and hugs me tightly in a motherly embrace. Despite how cool her arms were, the hug is very warm in nature. No one is judging me for that and it feels very nice to be treated as humanely as possible. Soon enough, I'm falling asleep, thanks to the empath nearby, but the last words that I hear are from Carlisle.

"A courageous soul with a heavy burden."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hey, everyone! Been awhile, hasn't it? I hadn't been inspired to write until someone on my Wattpad account wanted me to continue this story. Well, I wrote chapter 21 over there and realized that the flow didn't match up with the previous chapter over here. For the sake of continuity, I re-wrote chapter 20 (plus, I liked my chapter 21). Chapter 21 will follow shortly!

* * *

I wake up the next morning feeling light and refreshed...and still in my Sailor uniform. The entire glass wall is sealed tightly with metal blinds, which I hadn't realized. The Cullens have definitely taken every security detail into account, which is rather impressive. Of course, as vampires-sparkling ones at that-they cannot afford to let their guard down. That's why they're living out in the woods, which affords them privacy. It's funny how we think alike since my apartment is near the edge of the woods and it grants me privacy as well.

 _Except I didn't have an evil leech on my butt._

Powering down, I'm back to my civilian form. I'm ready for a shower but I don't have any extra clothes. Thankfully, Alice is nearby and ready to help. She and I are about the same size so she graciously lends me some stylish-looking clothes from her own closet. If the girls were alive, they'd be wanting to borrow some of these and wanting to know where I got them from.

 _We know where you got them from. Lucky duck._ Venus's voice whispers.

I smile. Sometimes, the girls will speak to me through my thoughts, much like Circe will, but they are much more pleasant to listen to. I sigh as I'm led into a cozy, yet elegant, bathroom and there are a few items waiting for me. Shampoos and body wash, you name it, are sitting in the shower for me. Even better, it's vanilla. Vanilla is my favorite scent, next to roses and Cherry Blossoms. I'm betting on Alice, of course, to have gotten them for me. She's such a sweetheart. I'm very thankful that she cares for me despite our short acquaintanceship.

"Sakura?" Alice calls.

"Yes?"

"I need your clothes. We're going to use the scent on your clothes to lead James away from Forks."

"Fine."

I immediately take my clothes off and hand them over to Alice before getting into the hot shower waiting for me. While I had been sleeping, the Cullens had been discussing ways of getting James out of the area. They had decided that they would try to confuse him by having someone wear my clothes. I'm down with that. Edward, being his protective and possessive self, is trying to make it so I don't have to fight. What a protective fool but I can't be too upset with him. He's just trying to make sure that I'm safe but I will call him out if he gets too overbearing, which he definitely can be.

 _We'll see what happens._

 _We wouldn't be in this situation, pet, if you'd have let me out._ Circe hisses.

 _Perhaps. Then again, I'm curious how strong this James is._ I reply.

 _You are as brave as you are foolish. Maybe I should just take over and get this over with._

 _You will do no such thing._

I get out of the shower quickly and dig around in my bag that I had brought with me. Inside, I have paper seals with the Pentagram on it and place it over my forehead. In Wiccan religion, the Pentagram with its single point facing upwards is a sign of white magic. This seal comes in handy if, for some unknown reason, I don't have the silver crystal on me. Most of the time I do have it and the Pentagram seal acts as extra protection. I consider it a fail-safe plan. The crystal, though, does the trick. I just can't have the seal on its own. Circe has broken out before when I had the paper seals on me.

 _I just might get me a Pentagram tattoo on my back._

 _You'll be making a mistake, pet. You're nothing without me._

Ignoring her, I slip into Alice's clothes and head downstairs. A few of the key players are already gone to chase James out of the area. Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie are out while Carlisle, Esme and Edward remain. There's breakfast waiting for me and as I head to the table, I see my power stick glittering under the lights. The pixie-like vampire had found it bundled up in my shirt and left it for me. I'm glad. I'd be lost without it. Looking at Edward, though, he seems disappointed that Alice gave it back to me but he says nothing.

"How close did he get?" I ask my companion.

"Three miles." Edward says. "He was testing his limits before he got chased off."

"I see."

I pick my power stick and look at it. I know I can do this without calling upon Circe. After all, I still have the Sailor Crystals around my neck. Can't believe that I didn't think about that. When I touch them, I feel their power flowing into me. I can feel Mars fiery spirit running through me and Jupiter's determination. I can feel Uranus just waiting to unleash her power upon James as well. With their power, I don't see how I can fail. I must be cautious, though. I don't think I've ever gone up against a Cold One and it wouldn't be wise to get cocky and arrogant. Last time I got that way, I sustained a broken arm and a broken leg for my attitude.

"So how are we to proceed?" I ask.

"You're staying here." Edward says stonily. "The rest of us intend to corner him and destroy him."

"Excuse me?"

I give him a very hard look before he sighs. I make it very clear that I have been a soldier for nearly nine hundred years and that I don't appreciate being treated like a damsel in distress. Even Circe is taking exception to this, which is surprising, but she just wants to stir up trouble. I want part of the action because I'm the one who started this mess. People were taught to clean up their messes and I'm going to clean it up.

"We're just trying to protect you. Please don't make this any harder than it is already."

"Look, Cullen, I'm not some weak little girl you're making me out to be. I made this mess and I'm going to be the one to clean it up." I growl.

I clench my fist tightly. Circe is very restless but with the crystal around my neck and the seal upon my forehead, she can't do much. Edward and I say nothing until the paper seal upon my head catches his eye. I tell him of its significance and its purpose. I admit to him that even though I maintain control over her, she can get a little troublesome. If I did not have the crystal or my seals, she'll make a break for it and try to control me. She has in the past and there's nothing really I can do unless someone has a paper seal to place upon my forehead. It'll force her back into her prison but not for very long if I don't have the crystal with me.

"So I'd be careful if I were you. You push me and things will take a nasty turn." I warn him.

Edward sighs again before he suddenly grins. He tells me that he's unused to having an alien girlfriend with a split personality. That calms me down and makes me smile, too. I respond in kind by saying that I have never dated a vampire before so this whole dating a supernatural creature thing is kind of new for us.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Please be aware I have re-uploaded chapter 20 (if you haven't seen it yet). I had a continuity issue after writing chapter 21 on Wattpad. I guess that's what happens when you don't work on a project for so long, eh? So for the sake of continuity, I replaced the older chapter 20 with the new chapter 20 (also from Wattpad). Please enjoy!_

* * *

 _Now where could he have gone?_

James hasn't been seen in weeks and that worries me. Alice hasn't seen anything of him, either, which could possibly mean that he's lying low or he's making decisions at the very last second. Either way, that makes him especially dangerous. According to Edward and Circe, a predator, like James, wouldn't give up the hunt that easily. Of course.

 _A true predator prepares, pet._ Circe whispers into my mind. _You should know this._

Preparation, eh? I hate to say it but Circe has a point. All predators, humans and vampires alike, prepare themselves for the hunt and the kill...and both Circe and I would know all about that. I sigh. Leave it to her to remind me of those good ol', god-forsaken days. Sheesh. I get up from watching TV and head into Edward's room. Edward is currently out and about with his brothers and trying to see if they can get a read on him. I'm left with Carlisle and the rest of his family.

 _Maybe I can tap into Mars' power of foresight._

Obviously, I don't have access to fire (I mean, would a clan of vampires want that?) so I have to rely on other senses. Alice isn't the only psychic around here, ya know. My own abilities are much stronger during the night but hampered by the daylight. Thankfully, I have Mars' power to supplement mine. I sit down on the couch in Edward's room and take deep breaths before I begin to focus on meditating. Before too long, a dim image of a room appears. I can't really see too much because everything is dark but I can see what appear to be mirrors lining a wall with a bar attached to them. I see an exit sign over a door and a TV.

 _A ballet studio?_

The vision fades away and I hurry away to find a notepad. Fortunately for me, Alice is prepared and hands me what I'm looking for. She's asking me all sorts of questions but I don't respond. I need to draw what I saw in my vision. Quickly, my vision comes into being on paper and it is, indeed, a ballet studio. Of course, that only brings on more questions than answers. Not once have I ever been connected to a ballet studio. The only thing that comes close is when the Sailor Scouts were being drawn into ballroom dancing ages ago...a trap laid by the Negaverse, mind you.

 _Why would there be a TV there?_

More and more questions and not enough answers! I'm going crazy! I ask Alice to escort me back to my house for a little bit. I'm going not only crazy but stir crazy! I need to get out! She understands that I'm asking her simply for her brother's sake and not because I'm afraid of going alone. It's only when we get to the door that everything gets even stranger. Alice becomes very tense and starts sniffing at the air.

"Stay behind me." She warns.

I nod. I slowly follow Alice into my house and, using Circe's senses, I pick up on a strange scent. It's exceptionally sweet, almost disgustingly so. I will admit that I thought it was coming from Alice because she has that sweet scent but then I catch a whiff of what seems to be aftershave. What the fuck is going on around here? Someone came sniffing through my house! The question is: why?

We go into my room and as soon as I touch some of my personal belongings, like an old journal, I get an image of James in my room. I tell Alice about what I just saw and she frowns in confusion. We have no idea why he had gone through my room until I notice two things are missing: Usagi's star locket and a journal that I had kept, detailing my life as a Sailor Scout.

"Fuck." I growl.

 _Remember what I have said, pet._ Circe purrs. _Preparation..._

"Preparation, preparation..."

"What are you talking about?" Alice asks.

I don't pay attention. Both Edward and Circe said something about how predators prepared for the hunt and the kill. Does he plan on luring me in, somehow? I sigh. My head feels like it's going to explode. I need to lie down for awhile...

Alice and I have since returned to the Cullen household. She has since called the rest of the Cullens back so she could inform them of our findings. I pop an aspirin into my mouth and head upstairs to rest my aching head. I'm not even down onto the couch when Edward comes dashing into the room. I can see the concern in his golden eyes and I melt. Just being near him makes me feel safe.

"Anything?"

"No." Edward says. "He's too far out of range."

We both want to believe that he's given up but after what Laurent had said, we just cannot afford to let our guards down. Of course, Laurent also made the point that I could take him on. I would like to, but for Edward's sake, I'll just stay put. Unless James directly threatens me, I won't take action. As a Sailor Scout, though, I really shouldn't let him go and walk among humans. Then again, his focus is on trying to take me down.

 _I hate sitting here and doing nothing._

Edward wraps his arms around me possessively. The coolness from his body is a peaceful balm and not at all creepy. Of course, when you live in a dark and cold cavern for so many years, the coolness is nothing really new. I'm used to it.

Edward and I are lying together on the couch when my cell phone rings. I look at the Caller ID and it's an unknown number. How strange. I let it ring for awhile before it hangs up. I very rarely every get unknown numbers and, for the most part, a good majority of those end up being spammers and telemarketers anyway. You'd think I know better because the same unknown number rings again several more times. Again, I ignore it. Finally, on the third time around, I pick it up and I hear familiar music coming from a certain locket. Edward leaves to give me some privacy.

 _Huh?_

I'm about to interrogate the caller when a cheerful, male voice comes on the line. It doesn't take a genius to know who it actually is.

"You are alone, right?"

"Yeah."

"It's a nice, little locket you have." The voice continues cheerfully. "It would be a shame to have something happen to it and your interesting journal."

 _Fucking bastard._

I manage to keep my anger and heartbeat in check. I don't need any of the Cullens, especially Jasper, to pick up on my emotions. Don't get me wrong, now. I would love nothing more than to just crush James and tear him into ribbons. I pick up my power stick and place it in my pocket. Alice will have probably seen my decision or, at least, she will eventually. I also have Sailor Pluto's Time Key in my hand. It will get me wherever I need to go instantly.

 _Her power will cloud Alice's visions._ The spirit of Mars whispers. _You'll be fine._

Good.

"I trust that you'll come alone, right? You wouldn't want anything to happen to your friends."

"Damn straight." I reply evenly. "They won't even know."

"Good!" James replies in that cheerful voice. "Considering your abilities, I trust you'll find me in no time."

 _He knows too much. He needs to die._

 _That he does, pet. That he does._ Circe hisses in delight.

"Do expect me shortly."

I hang up before he can answer. I know exactly where to go. I open the Time Doors with Pluto's key and depart.


	22. Chapter 22

_Phoenix, Arizona_

"Phoenix, huh?" I wonder. "Why would he come out to a sunny place like this?

 _Perhaps he thought it would be the last place for others to be looking at._ Circe suggests.

She's right and Laurent said that he's very comfortable in the human world like the Cullens are. It's a very frightening thought that a vampire like James would walk so casually among his prey. Of course, you'd want to blend in with your surroundings and not give yourself away. He might be pale and glows like a disco ball (if his skin's exposed, mind you) but he's got incentive...with me being that incentive. Still, it's better that I'm that incentive rather than other innocent humans. I pull out my phone and send a quick text message.

 _Edward, I'm sorry for taking off on you but I know where James is. Come to Phoenix._

The sun is down and night has fallen, giving me plenty of cover and time to transform into Sailor Night. My power is supplemented by the darkness, giving me an extra boost in my current state. James is in for a surprise when I track him down and fight him. Using Circe's senses, I pick up on his scent and I am led to a building which clearly states is a dance studio. Everything on the inside looks as it appeared in my vision and, of course, there's a TV nearby. You wanna know what I see? I see a recording of James reading my diary and getting a look inside of my thoughts.

"Motherfucker." I growl.

"Oh, good." That cheerful voice echoes. "You came."

I see half of him beneath the moonlight, his red eyes shining, giving him that deadly aura of a predator. Fortunately, I've already shifted into Scout mode, though it's already clear that he's figured out my civilian persona. He's a crafty bastard, alright, but I'm not about to compliment him out loud. Besides which, Circe is ten times as crafty and that's saying a lot about someone who shares a body with you.

 _Indeed._ She purrs in delight.

She's growing restless, too. Hm. I have a feeling that I might need her help. I can keep up with vampire speed but I'm not too sure about physical strength. I've seen how strong they are, thanks to Emmett, and I don't think I could take him in hand-to-hand combat without Circe's help. For that matter, I may as well call upon the spirits of my fallen comrades as well. Well, we're about to find out what I'm getting into, aren't we? I position my scythe in front of me just as Sailor Saturn would.

"You lead a very interesting life." James says lightly. "I thought it was the work of a lunatic but, then, someone showed me that it wasn't."

"What?" _He couldn't be talking about who I think he's speaking of._

"The one person that you thought dead is very much alive."

 _So, our former master lives, eh?_ Circe says.

 _So it would seem. He doesn't seem to be lying._

I consider it my job to see through all of the bullshit and it doesn't seem to me that he's bullshitting me. However, I do take his words with a grain of salt. Not everything he says could be true. For all I know, he could just be baiting me...like he did earlier with my identity and the star locket. Oh, shit. Where is it?

"Looking for this?"

James pulls the star locket from his pocket and I just about jump for it out of instinct but both James and Circe warn me not to move unless I wanted him to crush it. That locket is very special to me and to have him crush it would not only devastate me...it would piss me off majorly. I take a deep breath and compose myself. It just wouldn't do to let the bastard get the best of me. That's Circe's god-given job, anyway.

 _Indeed._

"So, you did go through my place."

"Sure. I had to find something to get you to me." James says cheerfully.

 _"His cheerfulness is getting on my nerves, Circe."_

 _You want me to do something about it?_

Before I can answer, James rushes me at a very high rate of speed. I will admit that I almost didn't dodge it. Gripping my scythe, I swing it at him but miss. Right off the bat, I can tell that using my scythe is going to be a pain. It's going to slow me down trying to fend the bloodsucker off. I shift back into the shadows and out of James' reach for the moment. My hiding place is only temporary, I remind myself. This particular vampire is a tracker of some sort and it won't take him long to find me in the darkness.

"So Kunzite came to you, eh?" I ask.

"Oh, the pretty boy with the long hair? Yeah, sure did. He told me all about you."

 _Fuck._

Rather than relying on Circe right away, I summon Uranus's wind to help boost my speed a little. At least, I'll be able to dodge and anticipate his next moves and buy me some extra time. As much as I would like to summons Mars' power, it would take me a couple of seconds to form her bow and arrow and that's a couple of seconds too long...even with Uranus's speed.

"You'd make one bad ass vampire." James says.

 _Now's the time to let me loose, pet. Waste no more time._

Ignoring her, I try to keep James talking by intentionally taking his bait and ask about Kunzite. As he speaks, I start to release the seal that's on my back as slowly as possible. This annoys Circe, of course, but what do I care? I'm not allowing her to control my body entirely. I do not trust her enough to let her do that again. Before I can do anything, James stops talking and suddenly slams into me from behind and sends me flying across the dance studio.

"Weren't you taught to never have your back towards your opponent?" He taunts.

"You sadistic son of a bitch." I growl.

"Quite a dirty mouth on a pretty thing on you but look who's calling me a sadist?"

That was quite a hard hit and, soon, James is standing over me. He had sent me into the mirrors of the ballet studios and, as a result, there's blood forming a puddle. Like the sadist he is, he runs a finger through the puddle and licks it.

"I'm going to enjoy savoring you."

Fortunately, I've energy enough to use what I call a shadow ball. It's merely a small ball of negative energy but it packs a freaking punch. So I return the favor and send James flying towards the other side of the ballet. Of course, as soon as James makes contact with the floor, the blur of another vampire socks him really good.

Edward.


	23. Chapter 23

Edward is sorely tempted by my blood but he is definitely strong-willed as he picks me up. I try to speed up the healing process since there is no sign of the other Cullens but James comes out of nowhere and strikes us. The golden boy goes flying into a wall while I'm dropped unceremoniously onto glass, spilling even more blood. I hurry to get up but not before I feel sharp teeth digging into my wrist.

"AHHHH!

It's worse than even the deepest part of Hell itself. Fire burned inside me, threatening to turn me into ashes. I'm not sure if my own magic could take it on and banish it considering I'm a creature of the night. Thankfully, I can feel the power of Serenity's crystal flowing through me and burning the venom away. It still fucking hurts like Hell, though. James is torn away from me by Edward and I can hear growling and gnashing of teeth.

 _Serves you right, pet._ Circe sneers.

 _Shut up._

I don't need that from her, right now. She's lucky that I don't turn the crystal on her. I have found that it does hurt her if I use the crystal on myself. It burns her, she says, and if I so desired, I could probably erase her. Of course, since Circe is very much a part of me, I would not only damage her but I could damage myself. I pull myself up and see James coming at me once again before Edward pins him to the opposite wall of where he had landed. I can hear his opponent taunting him about being the only one around and not quite the strongest out of the bunch.

 _Bad move, Jimmy._

Edward rips into his neck, causing him to howl in pain before fighting back and putting him into a very dangerous headlock. God...damn...it. James is going to fucking die for putting him in such a position. For the first time in ages, I allow Circe rise to the surface and take over. In an unbroken mirror, my eyes have taken on an eerie shade of magenta. It means I still have some kind of control on her but not completely. If she had full control of me, my eyes would be blood-red, much like a vampire.

 _Let's go, Circe._

 _About time, pet. About time._

At the speed of light, I do a high-flying somersault and grab James by the head, pulling him backwards and making him let go of Edward. He lands with the grace of a predator but is startled with what he sees.

"What the fuck?"

"Don't you want to know what I'm capable of?" I ask him. "You read my diary. Now you get first-hand experience of my potential."

I charge James at full speed and punch a hole into the wall, where he would have been if he hadn't dodged my attack. From the corner of my eye, I can see Edward falling out of his beast mode and staring at me with a mixture of confusion and awe. I smirk before turning my attention back to James, who's running scared now. Good. I just love it when my opponent gives me that look.

 _You're starting to sound like me, pet._ Circe says with amusement.

I pay her no mind. There's a vampire that has to die for all of the trouble he has caused and the atrocities he has committed. It is my duty as a Sailor Scout to protect the innocent and the vulnerable at all costs. That is my way as a soldier and as the scout of the Night. If harm comes to my friends or loved ones in any way, there will be a heavy price. James is about to pay that price most dearly.

"Prepare yourself, James. You are about to feel a power like no other."

"What the fuck are you?" He demanded fearfully.

"Is the vampire running scared now?" Circe asks in my voice. "My how the tables have turned."

Partial control can be such a pain in the ass but as someone who lives with a somewhat cooperative demon, it can also be rather entertaining in a twisted sort of way...like now. The fear that I see in James' eyes is rather satisfying. The hunter has definitely become the hunted as he tries to run. Circe steps back and allows me to do the rest of the fight on my own...well, using her power that is.

Edward tries to intercept James but misses. Tapping into Circe's speed, I block off the one exit that he goes for. Seeing this, he tries to go for the hole in the wall that I had created but is blocked once again by me. I smile at him. If it was possible, I could swear that he could have gone paler than normal.

"Game's over, James."

In a last ditch attempt, he attacks me but the rest of the Cullen clan intervenes. Carlisle looks at me with slight alarm before approaching me with caution. Edward does the same while the rest of the clan dealt with James, tearing him into ribbons. I sigh as Circe retreats into the dark recesses of my mind and show Carlisle of my already healing (if not healed) injuries I had sustained.

"Your eyes..."

"That was Circe." I say gently.

Nothing more is said and flames arise.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Last chapter! Thanks to everyone who have read and reviewed! I will probably do a reboot of the second story, which will follow the second book more closely. Thanks guys! Enjoy!

* * *

"Alice," I say. "You're having way too much fun with me."

"Relax," She says. "I'm trying to make you look good for prom."

I've never been to a dance of this magnitude before. I'm pretty sure they had something similar in Japan but I always chose not to go. Takuya had since died and there had been no point in going anywhere without him. It hurt too much. Now, I have Edward and I get the strangest feeling that Takuya would approve of him, his non-human status notwithstanding. I sigh. I'm looking forward to this actually. No. I'm excited. I'm going with Edward and the rest of the family. Speaking of, everyone in the family looks fabulous.

Tyler had come over to my apartment earlier and had wanted to ask me to the prom. Edward told him that I'm already taken, which made me blush and giggle at the same time. I will admit that I nearly chickened out about the prom before the spirits of Sailor Venus and Usagi urged me to go...that I needed to live life more. I surrendered when they said that.

As for my dress, Usagi told me to use her crystal on myself and wear the dress she had worn as queen. I almost objected but she pointed out that Alice would probably make me wear something else that I wouldn't like. She had me there and, so, I used the crystal and transformed. Alice, per usual, had seen my reluctant decision and approved of it wholeheartedly. I will admit, though, that it feels very strange to wear Serenity's dress. I like the feel of her silk dress sticking to me, but still very strange.

"Perfect." Alice says. "You look like royalty."

 _Heh._

The pixie-like vampire looks pretty good herself. She is wearing a nice, black dress that shows off portions of her snowy skin and Rosalie is wearing a red dress with a neckline plunging down to her waist, looking fabulous. The boys look really good in their tuxes as well. I've only caught sight of two out of the three boys but no sight of Edward.

"You should get downstairs." Alice tells me. "Edward is waiting."

She bids me farewell, promising me that she'll see me at prom, before disappearing. I shouldn't keep the golden boy waiting. I stand up from my perch and make my way down the steps of the grand staircase. Down at the bottom, Edward patiently waits for me but the look of awe on his face makes my day. I won't bring it down by thinking about past events and, especially, of Kunzite's possible existence.

* * *

Edward had immediately spun me to the floor, making me glad that I took waltzing lessons. I can feel the envy of so many in the gym but I don't really care. Furthermore, I don't think any of them dare to step in, much less dance near us. I suppose that they didn't want to feel inferior by dancing near exceptionally beautiful people in the school. I know that may sound vain but it seems to be a fact around here. I sigh as I snuggle up against my dancing partner. It's a very perfect night...until Edward decides to snarl.

"Behave." I warn him.

"Look who's here."

I look up and Jacob is standing nearby in a white dress shirt with black slacks and dark shoes. He's looking rather sheepish and embarrassed. Embarrassed? Now that's worth investigating. Edward says that Jake wants to chat with me. He's loathe to let me go but I promise him the rest of the night with me and if he remains on his best behavior. Reluctantly, he releases me and stalks off to a nearby corner while Jacob politely asks me for a dance, which I accept. Holy crow. This kid must have had a major growth spurt. He's got to be at least six-three or more. Even if I had my boots on, I'd still have to look up at him.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Not bad at all." Jacob replies. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I blush. "So what brings you here?"

"My dad paid me twenty bucks to come over here."

I cock an eyebrow. Billy paid his own son twenty bucks to come here? What the hell, old man? I know he doesn't want me to be around the Cullens but paying Jacob to get in between Edward and me? That's a dirty move. It's even more dirty since he put his own son in the middle of it. I really need to have a chat with him again and, maybe, show him some Sailor Scout strength. Right now, the idea is very tempting. I don't take kindly to that kind of interference, much less the kind of using one's child in order to get one's way.

"Why is that?"

"Please don't be mad. I swear to god that dad is losing his mind."

 _Apparently so, Jacob. Apparently so._

"Take your time, Jake. Just say what you need to say. I won't be mad." I say calmly.

"He wants you to break up with your boyfriend. He says 'please.'"

I give Edward a knowing look. His face is expressionless but I know that there's something is gone on inside his mind. There's a tiny girl in a pink dress nearby giving him a shy look over but he's not even paying her any attention at all. He's lost in his thoughts...or maybe in Jacob's thoughts more like it.

"He was upset when he heard you got hurt outside of Forks."

"I'm alright. Everything's fine. Just a sprained wrist was all."

Jacob tenderly touches my wrist. The bite mark James had left is pretty much gone and, obviously, I fibbed about my other injury. He had cracked my skull open when he slammed into me (causing me to hit my head hard on the floor) but that has healed quickly as well, along with the help of Carlisle. He's been very conducive in my healing (Circe notwithstanding) and I'm grateful to him. I sigh and try to turn the conversation in another direction.

"How's your truck coming?"

"It's almost done. Dad also threw in parts that I need if I came here."

He's still looking a little uncomfortable. Something's up and I need to know why that is.

"Jake. I know there's something else you want to say, now spit it out."

"Ah...It's kind of bad."

"Let me hear it, please."

"Dad wanted me to pass this message on to you: 'We'll be watching.'"

"I see."

The dance came to an end. I signal to Edward that I want one more dance with Jacob just so his trip isn't completely wasted. I quickly send him a text message that there might be something else I could possibly uncover. Unfortunately, there's nothing else to discover at the moment but I do have a nice second dance with the boy before the music ended. I bid Jacob a farewell before Edward comes over to me. Well, more like stalks over to me but that's beside the point.

"What have you learned?" Edward asks me.

"A lot."

There's tension brewing and I can feel it. It will manifest itself soon enough. A pair of cold lips touch my neck and distract me from my thoughts.


End file.
